Ginkoneko Hikari
by Saiyan Moon Goddess
Summary: Sequel of The World of...TMDBZ Xover.After 40,000 years, Ryoko, the only survivor of the Tenchi gang, is back and stronger than ever. Will her power be enough to protect the new universe after failing before?What can the new generation do to help?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR TENCHI MUYO!!!  
  
Ginkoneko Hikari by Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Prologue  
  
"Koneko-chan!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Koneko-chan!!"  
  
No response.  
  
The pink haired woman sighed, it was dinner time and her daughter still had not showed up.  
  
"She's never late for dinner, usually she comes by the smell of food before I can call her. I wonder what she's doing."  
  
She left the dinning room and started walking up the stairs. Just then, a little girl, about seven years old, came running down the hallway to her.   
  
"Mummy! Mummy! It's there again!" said the little girl excitely.   
  
"What's there, honey?"  
  
"The water puddle in my room that I see every day! It's there again! Come on, you have to see it!"  
  
The little girl pulled her mother to her room before she could say another word.  
  
Inside the room, the little girl showed her mother a small water puddle beside her bed. The mother sighed.  
  
"Another puddle. But why? It hasn't been raining lately, and I don't know if the roof has a hole." she said.  
  
"Well I see it every morning when I wake up, right next to my bed. It doesn't really look like normal water to me, I touched it before telling you about it, and it felt warm. I was thinking about tasting it." the girl said smiling.  
  
"How can you think of something like that?! You don't even know if it is clean! I don't want you to get sick."  
  
The little girl kept staring at the puddle. The woman smiled and stroke the girl's silver hair. She looked up at her mother with her bright and innocent golden eyes.  
  
"Koneko-chan, dinner is ready. I'll clean up that puddle later." said the pink haired woman.  
  
"Okay." she replied and ran out of the room, her mother following her.  
  
After the little girl entered the dining room, she saw a white cat next to her chair. She approached and stroke her furry little head.  
  
"Mummy, don't forget to feed Tsuki!"  
  
"I won't!" came a reply from the kitchen.  
  
After dinner, the little girl went upstairs, back to her room.  
  
"That was delicious." she smiled.   
  
Then she saw something unusual, her room's door was open.  
  
"That's weird." she said scratching her silver hair and blinking, confused. "Mummy always closes the door when she comes out, and she was the last one to come out."  
  
She approached the door quietly through the dark hallway. She could barely see. She could see a bright light in her room. She felt scared, she didn't want to go, but she was too curious, so she went for it.  
  
When she poked her head through the door to see what the white light was about, her golden eyes widened in shock and fear. A figure was sitting in front of her window of her room with it's back turned to the door. It was covered in a white aura, so bright that she couldn't see what or who it was.  
  
Suddenly the white aura started to die down slowly. When it was out completely, the girl saw it was a woman looking at the night sky through her window. She approached her shyly.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The woman turned and looked at her startled, as if she wasn't expecting anyone to see she was there. But she wasn't invisible, or was she?  
  
The girl was shocked to see the woman's face. She couldn't see her clearly by the dark, but she could tell she was beautiful. Even when she looked startled, her face was bright, her eyes and hair were shining with the moonlight. It was like she was staring at an angel from heaven. She could also detect something strange in her eyes, she could see pain, and anguish.  
  
She approached the woman, wanting to confort her and not knowing why. She didn't even know who she was. She smiled at her.  
  
"Do you want to play a game with me?" she asked innocently.  
  
The woman smiled sweetly.  
  
End Prologue. 


	2. Chapter 1: They Meet

Ginkoneko: 17  
  
Trunks: 17  
  
Goten: 16  
  
Bra: 15  
  
Yeah, I know. I made Bra only two years younger than Trunks. I have a reason for that and it's because I'm a GOTEN/BRA FAN too! Yeah!  
  
Ginkoneko Hikari by Trunks' Girl 787  
  
Chapter 1: They Meet  
  
"OH NO! I'M LATE!"  
  
She dashed through the streets as fast as she could, ignoring her legs as they screamed for air. Her silver hair was moving with the wind and golden eyes, that shined with the sun, were widened in shock and fear. She was in a BIG hurry.  
  
She crashed with almost anything in her way.  
  
"This is just great! It's my first day in a new school and I'm late! I'm never buying cheap alarm clocks again!"  
  
Finally she reached her destination, "The Orange Star High School (The same school Gohan was in. I couldn't think of anything else), and heard the bell ring.  
  
"Yes! The bell just started ringing! I'm not late after all!"  
  
She ran inside.  
  
Trunks sat in the classroom with the other classmates waiting for the teacher to come in.  
  
One of his friends, Hatsu, leaned over to him and whispered.  
  
"Hey Trunks, I heard there's a new student coming today."  
  
"Really? A boy or girl?" Trunks said.  
  
"I don't know, but the girls are hoping is a boy, and the guys are hoping is a girl."  
  
"Well, whoever it is, has the new student arrived yet?"  
  
"No, but he's coming to this classroom, so we'll be the first to meet him."  
  
'I hope is someone special.' Trunks thought.  
  
All of the students were having a loud conversation where almost everyone was talking about the new student. The girls were giggling, imagining the new student was a cute guy. And the boys were daydreaming, imagining the new student was a beautiful girl.  
  
Just then, the teacher came in and silenced everyone. All the students sat down in their places and kept quiet.  
  
"Ohayo, before starting class, we're going to welcome a new student."  
  
The teacher turned to the door, where someone was waiting. She montioned for the student to come in.  
  
The new student came in. When everyone saw him, the guys gasped, and the girls sighed, disappointed. It was a girl. A beautiful one, in the boys eyes.  
  
Trunks stared at the newcomer. What shocked him the most was her hair and eyes. They had the most unusual color.  
  
'Silver hair and golden eyes?' Trunks thought, 'That's not normal on people. Did she died her hair and is using contact lenses? Weird. But she's kawaii.'  
  
The girl was wearing a red shirt with no sleeves and across her chest, in silver letters, it said: "Silver Kitten", she had blue jeans that went to half of her legs, red shoes, and a necklace that had a golden chain and a silver moon with a star. She was holding a light blue backpack with one hand, over her shoulder and the other arm hanging on her side, her long silver hair was loose behind her with two long locks in front of her ears.  
  
She smiled shyly.  
  
"Hi, everyone. I'm Hikari, Ginkoneko Hikari."  
  
"Kawaii name for a kawaii girl!", said Hatsu from his seat.  
  
Ginkoneko blushed slightly while the teacher scolded the young student. Trunks smiled when he saw her blushing.  
  
"She looks so kawaii like that."  
  
"Alright Hikari-san, go take the seat next to Trunks.", the teacher said as she pointed to a handsome young man with lavender hair and blue eyes.  
  
Ginkoneko had already saw him before the teacher had mentioned him,   
  
since he was sitting next to Hatsu.  
  
She went to her seat, never taking her eyes from the lavender haired youth. She felt like she was drowning in those eyes of his.  
  
'Wow, what's happening to me? Why do I feel so nervous when I look at him? I feel like my temperature is rising. Am I blushing?', she thought.  
  
When she sat down, the teacher started the class, Ginkoneko realized she was still staring at Trunks and looked away quickly, suddenly shy. Trunks noticed and looked at her.  
  
"Hey, Ginkoneko. Where are you from?", he asked.  
  
"I live a little far from the city, but thanks to the capsules I carry, I get here much faster. And please, call me Koneko."  
  
"Alright Koneko. Tell me, your name is a little strange, does it have a special meaning?"  
  
"Yes.", Ginkoneko pointed to the frase in her shirt. "Ginkoneko means 'Silver Kitten'. I think my mother called me that because of my hair and eyes."  
  
"You mean, it's natural? Your hair is not died?"  
  
"No, I was born this way. And just in case you're wondering, I'm not using contact lenses."  
  
"I guess I'm not the first one to say that."  
  
Ginkoneko nodded.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. My name is Trunks, my mother owns the Capsule Corp. company."  
  
"Really? That's wonderful."  
  
"What do you like to do?"  
  
"I don't usually do much. I like to stare at the moon and stars at night while sitting in the roof of my house."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
Trunks finally took a good look at her eyes.  
  
'She almost looks like a cat with those eyes.', he thought. 'Neko, koneko.'  
  
He looked at her necklace.  
  
"Koneko, where did you got that necklace? I don't remember ever seeing one like that before. Usually people don't make necklaces with moon and stars."  
  
"Well,...uh...Someone, gave it to me.", she replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't remember, I've had it since I was very little, and I've never taken it off. It's quite expensive, since it's made out of real kin and gin."  
  
"It matches you perfectly."  
  
"Briefs-san, Hikari-san!", she teacher scolded.  
  
Trunks and Ginkoneko looked at the floor, blushing in embarassment. Everyone laughed.  
  
"It's there anything you'd like to share with the class?", the teacher asked.  
  
"No.", the replied.  
  
AT LUNCH TIME...  
  
Trunks and Ginkoneko were eating together at the cafeteria. Trunks had invited Ginkoneko to eat with him, something he never does with other girls.  
  
The two of them were talking. Trunks was trying to ignore the glares he was recieving from the other guys. They were jeaulous. Obviously there were thinking: "Why does Trunks always gets the prettiest girls?"  
  
Ginkoneko was trying to ignore the glares she was recieving from all the jealous girls around her. Probably all of them were thinking: "What did the new girl do to get Trunks, the hottest guy in school's, attention?"  
  
As Trunks and Ginkoneko talked some more, two students approached.  
  
"Hey Trunks!"  
  
Trunks turned to see Goten's smiling face, and his little sister Bra was with him.  
  
"Hi Goten, Bra!", Trunks greeted.  
  
"Trunks, who's your girlfriend?", Bra asked.  
  
Ginkoneko blushed.  
  
"I'm not....his girlfriend."  
  
"Her name is Ginkoneko.", Trunks said.  
  
"Just call me Koneko."  
  
Goten and Bra sat with them.  
  
"You must be the new student everyone was talking about. Nice to meet you. My name is Bra Briefs, I'm Trunks' sister.", she shooked hands with Ginkoneko, "And this is Goten, Trunks' best friend."  
  
"Hi.", Goten said.  
  
"This place is nice, I'm starting to like it already. I want to know more about you guys, but I doubt that we have enough time.", Ginkoneko said looking at her moon and stars wrist watch.  
  
"That's okay, you can come to our house if you want to.", Bra said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, my mom would be happy to meet you.", said Trunks.  
  
"I'll go then, but I'll have to call my mom first."  
  
"Okay.", Trunks said.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL......  
  
"Did you call your mom Koneko?"  
  
"Yes, she went histerical when I told her about you. She's a little overprotective over me when it comes to having a 'boy' as a friend.", Ginkoneko said sighing.  
  
Trunks, Ginkoneko, Bra, and Goten were leaving the school.  
  
"Then we'll go home the fast way.", said Bra.  
  
"The fast way?", Ginkoneko asked.  
  
"Yeah, since you're new here, you don't know how we come to school and back home."  
  
Ginkoneko looked at Trunks.  
  
"How?"  
  
Trunks stopped walking and grabbed Ginkoneko's arm. He pulled her to him and quickly lifted her up in his arms, with one arm under her knees and the other under her back. Ginkoneko was confused, and blushed lightly.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing?", she said, a little scared.  
  
"Don't worry Koneko. Just hold on tightly, and whatever you do, don't let go."  
  
Before Ginkoneko could say another word, Trunks, Bra, and Goten took off into the air.  
  
Ginkoneko was really scared now, she squealed in terror and circled her arms around Trunks' neck, holding as tight as she could. She buried her face in his neck and tried to calm down.  
  
"Don't get scared.", said Bra smiling, "If you hang around us some more, you'll get used to it."  
  
Ginkoneko didn't answer, she stayed silent, feeling comfortable and safe in Trunks' arms.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you go, never, I promise.", Trunks whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Ginkoneko nodded against his neck.  
  
'My mom once told me that flying people existed.', Ginkoneko thought. 'And Trunks is one of them. I've never felt so safe in my life. But....for some reason, I feel like I've done this before, but with who?'  
  
Trunks, Bra, and Goten landed in front of Capsule Corp. Bulma came out to greet them.  
  
"Trunks, Bra! About time you two....", Bulma stopped when she saw them. "Trunks, who's that?"  
  
Trunks finally noticed he was still holding Ginkoneko in his arms. He glanced at her face, still buried on his neck.  
  
"Koneko, we're here.", he said.  
  
Ginkoneko looked up, and looked around. Trunks set her on her feet as Bulma came closer.  
  
"She's new on our school. Koneko, this is my mother Bulma. Mom, this is Ginkoneko.", Trunks said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ginkoneko."  
  
"Please call me Koneko, Bulma-san."  
  
"I will if you just call me Bulma."  
  
"Hey mom, is dad in the gravity room again?", asked Bra.  
  
"No, not this time. The gravity room blew up this morning after you went to school. Part of the gravity machine destroyed a part of my lab. I was so angry with Vegeta I told him I wouldn't rebuild the gravity machine until I rebuild my lab, and that's gonna take me a long time."  
  
Everyone except Ginkoneko and Bulma were with their mouths wide open in shock.  
  
"What is he doing then?", Ginkoneko asked curiously.  
  
"He's resting right now. After he injured himself in the explosion, I forced him to rest for the rest of the day.", Bulma said grinning.  
  
Trunks, Bra, and Goten were more shocked.  
  
"How did you do it mom?", Trunks said.  
  
"My little secret.", Bulma said and winked one eye at them.  
  
Bulma walked into the house, Trunks, Ginkoneko, Bra, and Goten followed her.  
  
"I was going to start dinner, so you can make yourself at home Koneko.", Bulma said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Let's go to my room Koneko, and we'll have some girl chat.", Bra said and pulled Ginkoneko upstairs with her, the boys following.  
  
A few hours later, dinner was ready. Bulma called the young teenagers to come down to eat. They came, and Vegeta did too.  
  
When Trunks, Bra, and Goten heard Bulma calling them, they had noticed that Ginkoneko was gone. When they went into the dining room, they were surprised that Ginkoneko was already there with Vegeta, both waiting impatiently for Bulma to serve the food.   
  
They sat down with them just as Bulma came out of the kitchen with tons of food. Enough food for about 70 people. Koneko was very surprised.  
  
'Wow, I know I eat a lot, but this is crazy.', she thought.  
  
As soon as Bulma set the food down they started eating.  
  
Trunks, Vegeta, Bra, and Goten ate everything their hands could reach.  
  
When Trunks reached for a large piece of meat, someone took it first. He glanced to his right, Ginkoneko had taken it, and she was eating almost as fast as him. Ginkoneko looked at him, as if saying: "I dare you to a food race." Trunks accepted her challenge, and they started eating as fast as they could, looking at each other. (I love to do food races.)  
  
Everyone at the table stopped eating to look at them, even Vegeta.  
  
'Wow, she sure eats fast for a normal girl.', Goten thought.  
  
'Try as she might, she can't beat my brother.', Bra thought.  
  
The others continued eating before Trunks and Koneko could eat everything. So Vegeta, Bra, and Goten ended up joining the race. Bulma could only stare at them while trying to eat from her plate.  
  
'She eats like a saiyan. And I thought Vegeta and the kids were bad.', she thought.  
  
As all the food was gone, Bulma was still staring at them in shock.  
  
Vegeta had won the race, when it comes to a challenge he never lets anyone win. Between Trunks and Ginkoneko it was a tie.  
  
"I think.....I lost my appetite.", Bulma said as she pushed her plate foward.  
  
Ginkoneko quickly grabbed it, but so did Vegeta, they pulled on it.  
  
"Hey, let go!", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"No, you let go, brat!", Vegeta growled.  
  
They glared at each other. Vegeta started pulling harder and harder, Ginkoneko was loosing her grip.  
  
"Just give up, you can't beat me.", Vegeta said smirking.  
  
Ginkoneko's face was getting red.  
  
'This guy is strong.', she thought, then she said out loud, "Oh, alright!!"  
  
She let go of it too quickly and the plate fell on Vegeta's face.  
  
"Opps.", she muttered.  
  
Everyone, except Vegeta and Ginkoneko burst out laughing.   
  
Vegeta removed the plate from his face, giving Ginkoneko a bad glare. Ginkoneko back off in fear. She stood up from her chair, smiling nervously.  
  
"Gomen nasai Vegeta-san. I didn't-", she was cut off when Vegeta suddenly blurred in front of her, knocking the wind out of her. "EEK!", she squealed taking a step backwards, she triped with her chair, she fell and hit her head hard enough to knock her out.   
  
"Koneko!", Trunks yelled and went to her side.  
  
Vegeta stared at her fallen body. Since the girl couldn't defend herself, he just wanted to scare the hell out of her. He wasn't expecting her to crash with the chair. The way she clumsily fell to the floor amused him.  
  
'Clumsy little brat.', he thought.  
  
"Oh dad, why did you have to do that?", Trunks said as he lifted Ginkoneko into his arms.  
  
"I really wasn't expecting the brat to be so clumsy.", Vegeta replied.  
  
Bulma sighed and started taking all the plates away, Bra helping her.  
  
Trunks took Ginkoneko upstairs, and to a guest room. He lay her on the bed.  
  
"She'll be out for a little while. I'll just leave her here for now."  
  
Trunks left the room.  
  
After Trunks was gone, Ginkoneko felt a cold wind sorrounding her. She shivered at the sudden cold felling, but didn't woke up. She moved to a side of the bed, still shivering.  
  
"Koneko-chan."  
  
The temperature in the room got lower and lower. She was freezing, and her lips were turning blue.  
  
"Koneko-chan."  
  
She shivered violently. The voice was getting louder. Ginkoneko opened her eyes slowly, she saw a bright white ball in front of her. It shined like a star and it was iluminating the room.  
  
"Tenshi?", she whispered unconsciously.  
  
To Be Continued......... 


	3. Chapter 2: The Drawings of the Fallen Te...

Ginkoneko Hikari by Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 2: The Drawings of the Fallen Tenshi  
  
It was lunch time at school. Three weeks had passed since Ginkoneko's arrival. Now Trunks, Bra, and Goten were her best friends. She was enjoying school, thought she didn't like to study that much.  
  
Ginkoneko was happily drinking from an ice cream shake that Trunks bought her. (Yes, in this cafeteria they have ice cream shakes, I love that.) Trunks was sitting beside her, and Bra and Goten were sitting in front of them, talking. Trunks was staring at Ginkoneko.  
  
"And she told me the guy likes me, but I told her: The most popular girl in school is already taken.", Bra said to Goten and they started laughing.  
  
Ginkoneko looked at Trunks.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks?", she asked.  
  
"Huh? Nothing is wrong. Why?", he said.  
  
"Well, you have been staring at me since we arrived at school this morning. It's something the matter?"  
  
'Actually, I've been staring at you since I first met you.', he thought, then said, "No, but if you feel uncomfortable by my staring, then I'll stop."  
  
"No, I don't feel bad about it. I just felt a little strange that's all.", Ginkoneko replied smiling.  
  
Trunks returned the smile.  
  
Goten and Bra were looking at them and whispering to each other.  
  
"Hey Goten-chan, is it me, or are those two falling in love?", Bra whispered.  
  
"No doubt, they're falling in love."  
  
"How long until they become a couple?"  
  
"Not too long I think."  
  
They stayed silent for a while, Trunks and Ginkoneko staring at each other, and Bra and Goten staring at them while eating.  
  
After a few minutes, Koneko broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Trunks, I wanted to tell you something. But it has to be in private."  
  
Ginkoneko glanced at Bra and Goten.  
  
Bra and Goten looked at each other, then back at Ginkoneko and grinned.  
  
"Sure.", Bra said as she and Goten stood up.  
  
"We'll just leave you two love birds all alone."  
  
Bra and Goten walked away.  
  
Ginkoneko looked at Trunks.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?", Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, my mom is very histerical lately, because you and I are friends. She thinks we're something......more. My mother doesn't trust men."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's a personal reason. I can't tell you."  
  
"You don't trust me?", Trunks said feeling a little angry. One of his best friends didn't trust him, thought he felt guilty for asking such a thing.  
  
Ginkoneko looked at the floor with a sad expression. Trunks quickly regreted asking that.   
  
"Oh no. Koneko gomen nasai. I shouldn't have ask you that, it's not my business. Please forgive me."  
  
Ginkoneko looked back at him smiling sweetly.  
  
"It's okay Trunks, maybe someday I'll tell you. I thought that maybe my mother would feel much better if you came home with me today to meet her."  
  
"That's a good idea. I always wanted to fly you home anyway, ever since we met."  
  
"And I could get used to fly around the city. It's fun."  
  
"Then I'll stay at your house tonight, if you want me to."  
  
"Of course I want you to. I don't think my mother will mind. She's overprotective with me, but she loves me very much and wants me to be happy."  
  
Just then, the bell rang. Lunch time was over.  
  
Ginkoneko and Trunks stood up from the table.  
  
"What class do we have now?", Koneko asked.  
  
"History.", Trunks replied.  
  
"Great, my worst subject.", Ginkoneko grumbled.  
  
They went to their classroom.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER......  
  
Ginkoneko, Trunks, Bra, and Goten were leaving the school.  
  
"Hey Bra, please tell mom and dad I won't be coming home tonight. I'm staying at Koneko's house."  
  
"Okay.", Bra said winking at Koneko.  
  
Ginkoneko blushed lightly and looked the other way.  
  
"See you tomorrow Trunks!"  
  
Bra and Goten flew away.  
  
"Well, let's go.", Trunks said.  
  
Trunks lifted Ginkoneko up and took off into the air.  
  
Ginkoneko wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck tightly as he flew faster.  
  
Thanks to the directions Ginkoneko gave him, Trunks landed in front of her house in a few minutes. He set Ginkoneko on her feet.  
  
"This is your house? It looks nice."  
  
"Arigato. My mom probably hasn't come home yet, she works in the city all day."  
  
"What does she do?"  
  
"She's a teacher in the university. Come on, I'll make something to eat."  
  
Ginkoneko and Trunks went into the house.  
  
Ginkoneko went into the kitchen and set her backpack on the floor. She washed her hands, she took out some food from the refrigerator and started cooking dinner.  
  
"My mom is a great cook, she taugh me everything she knows. Wait until you try what I'm going to do."  
  
"I can't wait.", Trunks said smiling.  
  
While Ginkoneko was cooking, they heard the front door opening. A woman with short pink hair and purple eyes entered the house.  
  
"Koneko-chan? Are you home?", she called.  
  
"I'm here mom.", came Ginkoneko's voice from the kitchen.  
  
The woman went inside the kitchen, and saw her daughter with a lavender haired young man. She gasped and stayed frozen.  
  
Ginkoneko then remembered about her mom not trusting men. She approached her.  
  
"Trunks, I like you to meet my mother Haiku. Mom, this is my friend Trunks, the one I talked to you about."  
  
Ginkoneko's mother, Haiku, eyed Trunks suspiciously. Then she started sorrounding Trunks looking at him up and down, and she stared at him right in the eyes.  
  
"Alright young man, start explaining. Who are your parents?"  
  
"Vegeta and Bulma Briefs.", Trunks replied nervously.  
  
"Bulma Briefs? The owner of CC?"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"You're not planning on doing something to my little Koneko-chan and then dump her off are you?!"  
  
Trunks and Ginkoneko's faces turned scarlet. Ginkoneko looked the other way and continued cutting vegetables.  
  
"Oh mom.", Ginkoneko muttered.  
  
"If you're my little girl's boyfriend you better not be playing with her, or you'll live to regret it!", Haiku continued, "I've heard of rich men who like to play with young girls!"  
  
"But Haiku-san, I would never....I mean....we're not-"  
  
"I'm not finished! You better make my Koneko happy, or you'll be messing with me! Have I made myself clear?!"  
  
Trunks gulped. He didn't dare to say something back, this woman scared him. He only nodded.  
  
When Trunks agreed, Haiku suddenly smiled cheerfully and stepped away from him.  
  
"That's good to hear. Then you can stay here any day at any time Trunks-kun. Nice meeting you."  
  
Haiku shook hands with Trunks and left the kitchen. Trunks stood there with a confused expression.  
  
"What was that all about? She reminds me of Goten's mother."  
  
"I told you she was histerical.", Ginkoneko said while boiling some water. "She looks angry, then she becomes cheerful. It's strange, isn't it?"  
  
"You've said it."  
  
DINNER TIME:  
  
"Wow Koneko, it's delicious.", Trunks commented.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Of course it's delicious. I taugh her after all.", Haiku said proudly.  
  
Ginkoneko stared at Trunks while she ate, she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
'Oh Trunks-kun, it's been only a week and I can't stop looking at you. I bet that every girl in school wants to have an oportunity like this, to have Trunks in their house. He's so handsome and such a good person too.', Ginkoneko thought to herself. 'I really do want him to be my boyfriend, but I'm afraid to ask. Trunks-kun, what do you think about me?'  
  
THAT NIGHT.....  
  
Ginkoneko showed Trunks her room. It was decorated in moons and stars and white kittens. There were drawings on the walls, and all of them had Ginkoneko's signature on it. Trunks approached the walls and noticed that there was a woman in every drawing, it wasn't Ginkoneko's mother, that's for sure, but she looked familiar, somehow.  
  
'I feel like I've seen this woman before, but where? I don't remember. I'll ask Koneko about it.', Trunks thought and turned to Koneko   
  
Before Trunks could about the woman in the drawings, Ginkoneko turned to him smiling.  
  
"Do you like my drawings? I made them all."  
  
Trunks looked at the drawings again and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, they're beautiful. They look like they were made by a profesional. Are you sure it was you?"  
  
Ginkoneko let out a short laugh.  
  
"Of course it was me silly. I started drawing when I was a kid."  
  
"Did you take drawing lessons?"  
  
"A few. I have a lot of talent, so I don't think I need them."  
  
"Koneko, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Who is that lady that appears in all the drawings?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know myself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't remember. I probably imagined her when I was little. I love the drawings I made, so I continued making drawings of her. I imagined her as a tenshi, sometimes as a fallen tenshi, and othertimes I imagined her with me, she was wearing strange clothes, but that's the way I imagined her."  
  
Ginkoneko approached the drawings and touched one of them with her right hand.  
  
"I feel like I've met her before, and she doesn't even exist. But sometimes I feel like.....I feel like this drawings would come alive any second now. It's like she's watching me everytime."  
  
"You know Koneko, I feel like I've met her too, but I don't remember."  
  
Trunks looked at the drawings one by one. In each drawing, the woman had a different appearance, different poses, different symbols around her, different clothes, and different expressions.  
  
In the first drawing, the woman was wearing a beautiful white kimono with twenty angel wings on her back, her hands were touching her chest, her eyes were closed, but the expression on her face was very sad. She looked like a young adult.  
  
"How old is she?", Trunks asked Koneko.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think she's in her young thirties.", Ginkoneko replied.  
  
Ginkoneko was right, the woman did look like she was in her young thirties.  
  
Trunks looked at the next drawing. In this one, the woman was wearing strange royal and heavy looking clothes, her arms were wide open in front of her, as if she was welcoming someone or saying "I'm waiting for you". She was smiling warmly, and her lips were red. She also had a strange symbol on her forehead.  
  
"You know what Koneko? This lady looks a lot like you.", Trunks commented.  
  
"I know, mom says that a lot of times, but look a little closer, don't you notice the difference?"  
  
"Well, apart that she is older, her clothes are different, her hair is a little different. What else?"  
  
"Her eyes.", Ginkoneko replied.  
  
Trunks looked at the drawing again, the woman's eyes were......silver.  
  
"Silver eyes? She still looks beautiful thought. And what does the symbol on her forehead means?"  
  
"I don't know. She always has it."  
  
Trunks looked at the next drawing. This one had the woman wearing the same clothes as the last one, she was looking at the sphere that was floating between her hands with a serious and emotionless expression. The floating sphere was planet Earth, and it looked like the size of a basketball because the woman was bigger than it. It looked so small in her hands, so insignificant. The woman's face didn't show any emotion; no fear, no hate or love, no sadness, no nothing.  
  
In the drawing next to that one the woman was still wearing the same clothes, her hands were in front of her, and each one had a symbol floating above them. Floating above her right hand was a moon with a star attached to it, both were silver. Floating above her left hand was a gold medal with a strange symbol. Trunks recognized it and gasped in shock.  
  
"Koneko."  
  
"Yes?", Ginkoneko said looking up from her drawing book.  
  
"Where did you saw this symbol?", Trunks pointed to the symbol on the drawing.  
  
"Nowhere, It just popped into my head out of nowhere and I drew it, the moon on my necklace was with it."  
  
"But,......that symbol......"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Trunks turned to face her and approached her.  
  
"Look."  
  
He pulled out something from under his shirt. It was a silver chain tied around his neck with a gold medal with a strange symbol on it. Ginkoneko gasped.   
  
"It's the same medal on my drawing. Who gave it to you?", she said.  
  
"I don't remember. I've had it since I was little. I forgot to show it to you, I didn't know you had seen it."  
  
"In the drawing the lady is holding your gold medal and my silver moon together.", Ginkoneko added in shock.  
  
"Maybe it has a special meaning."  
  
"Yes, but what?"  
  
Both look at the drawing with shocked and confused looks. Ginkoneko decided to push the thought away.  
  
"We can find out later. Come one Trunks, I want to show you something."  
  
Ginkoneko pulled Trunks to the window.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Let's go the roof of the house. Would you mind taking me there?", Ginkoneko replied grabbing her drawing book, her pencil, and her eraser.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Trunks grabbed Ginkoneko by the waist and floated through the open window, he levitated until he reached the roof and landed. He let go of Ginkoneko and she sat on the roof.  
  
Ginkoneko opened her drawing book in a blank page and prepared to make a new drawing.  
  
"What are you going to draw now Koneko?", Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"It's a surprise. So just sit over there.", Ginkoneko pointed at a spot   
  
away from her.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Trunks on the spot away from Ginkoneko and glanced at the moon. He extended one leg in front of him and moved the other leg close to him, he rested one arm on his knee and placed the other behind his back supporting his body on the hard ceiling. He kept staring at the moon.  
  
Ginkoneko was staring at him and drawing.  
  
'That's a perfect pose. I didn't have to tell him anything.', she thought excited as she continued to draw him.  
  
She finished her work quickly, just as Trunks glanced at her.  
  
"I finished!", she declared.  
  
"What did you draw?", Trunks asked smiling.  
  
"Take a look."  
  
Trunks approached Ginkoneko and tooked the drawing book. He examined the drawing. It was him sitting on the roof and staring at the night sky.  
  
"Do you like it?", Koneko asked hopefully.  
  
"I love it."  
  
Ginkoneko was so happy that almost unconsciously she jumped on him and gave him a bear hug.  
  
Trunks was taken by surprise, especially when he noticed that her grip was suddenly getting stronger and stronger. She was actually strangling him!!   
  
'Oh Kami! Since when did she become so strong?', Trunks thought as his face started getting red, he was running out of air.  
  
He quickly brought his arms to hers and gently unwrapped her arms from his neck with some difficulty.  
  
Ginkoneko finally realized what she was doing and let go of him. The saiyan youth rubbed his sore neck.  
  
"Oh Trunks, gomen nasai. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't resist hugging you.", the silver haired girl bowed her head apologizing.  
  
"It's okay Koneko-chan. You don't have to apologize."  
  
Ginkoneko looked up when she heard the word 'chan'.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
'I can't believe it. I called her Koneko-chan without thinking.', Trunks thought.  
  
"I called you......Koneko-chan."  
  
"Oh Trunks-chan! I thought you would never call me that!", she said almost crying and smiling.  
  
Trunks smiled and looked at the rest of the drawings on her book. There were more drawings of the strange lady.  
  
In the first drawing the woman was sitting on a bed, wearing her royal and heavy looking clothes, the same symbol on her forehead. Her blue eyes were staring at the small bundle she was holding in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. She was inside a dark room and the moonlight was the only thing iluminating it.  
  
Trunks passed to the next page. In the second drawing the woman was wearing a strange suit that covered all her body, except part of her face, her eyes were tightly closed and there were tears streaming down her cheeks, her mouth was wide open, showing that she was screaming; the symbol on her forehead was glowing and her arms were extended to her sides as her body was sorrounded by a bright aura.  
  
Trunks was confused, she looked like she was screaming her loss to the world. What kind of loss?  
  
He passed to the third page and the drawing had the woman sitting on the branch of a tree with a man beside her. They were drawn from behind, only their backs were shown. The man had an arm around the woman's shoulders, they were very close. Both of them were staring at the night sky in front of them as the woman was resting her head on the man's shoulder. The picture looked quite romantic.  
  
"Koneko-chan, who is that man she's with?"  
  
"Gomen Trunks-chan, because I can't answer your questions. I've been drawing the first things that come to my mind, and almost every time I imagine that lady. Look at the last picture on the book."  
  
Trunks turned the page. The last drawing was of the woman with a little girl beside her, they were holding hands. The woman was wearing her royal clothes, and the little girl was a mirror image of her, in physical appearance, only that the girl had different eyes. Both were smiling at each other and the little girl looked excited. The woman was looking at her with loving eyes.  
  
"Who's the little girl?", Trunks asked.  
  
"That's me.", Ginkoneko replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I imagine that lady with me. Everytime I see her I have a strange feeling inside of me. Sometimes I can't explain it. It's like love, happiness, and sadness at the same time."  
  
"You dream about her?"  
  
"Sometimes, yes, or maybe I just imagine her, but only for a short time."  
  
Ginkoneko and Trunks stayed silent for a few minutes, just staring at the sky, until Ginkoneko broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Trunks, it's getting pretty late, we should go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."  
  
After Ginkoneko grabbed her things, Trunks lifted her up in his arms and descended to her room.  
  
Once inside, Ginkoneko searched through her closet until she found a sleeping bag. She was about to place it beside her bed until she saw something on the floor."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot.", she said.  
  
Ginkoneko put the sleeping bag on her bed and left the room. Trunks looked curiously at the floor and saw a puddle of water beside the bed. Did the roof had a hole in it or something?  
  
Ginkoneko returned to the room carrying a mop. She saw Trunks staring at the puddle.  
  
"Oh don't worry Trunks, there is always a water puddle near my bed every morning. I forgot to clean this one up."  
  
"Does it rain frequently around here?", Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes, but that's not even rain water. Touch it."  
  
Trunks was confused, but he did as Koneko told him, he approached the water puddle and touched it. It felt warm.  
  
"It feels too warm to be rain water."  
  
Ginkoneko nodded. Trunks brought his hand to his face and tasted the water.  
  
"It tastes salty.", he said.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Ginkoneko cleaned up the puddle with the mop, then she set the mop on a corner of the room and placed the sleeping bag beside her bed.  
  
"I hope this sleeping bag is cosy enough."  
  
"I'm sure it is."  
  
Ginkoneko went inside her bathroom to change her clothes while Trunks changed outside. When she came out she was wearing long and cosy light blue pijamas with kittens on them. Trunks was already laying on the sleeping bag, arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. Ginkoneko lay down under the covers of her bed and looked down at Trunks.   
  
"Oyasumi nasai Trunks-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Koneko-chan."  
  
After a few minutes both of them fell asleep.  
  
Just then a bright light appeared on the window and entered the room. The white light tooked figure and stopped glowing. The figure approached the two sleeping teenagers and sat in a chair beside them quietly. It stared at them and smiled.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	4. Chapter 3: Romantic Beach

Ginkoneko Hikari by Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 3: Romantic Beach  
  
The sunlight went through the window and hit Trunks in the eyes. The half saiyan youth groaned and opened his eyes. He turned in the sleeping bag and looked up at the bed to see if Ginkoneko was still asleep.  
  
Ginkoneko was sleeping softly on the bed, the sunlight was hiting her face, but she didn't stir. Her hair was shining with the sunlight, she looked like an angel; her silver hair was all over her face and she was laying on her chest with her left arm hanging on the edge of the bed. Trunks could hear her soft breathing.  
  
Then Trunks noticed that Ginkoneko was slowly sliding off the bed. Trunks tried to push her back up gently before she could fall on him, but he was too late. Ginkoneko fell off the bed, and right on top of Trunks, the impact instantly woke her up.  
  
"Huh? What happened?", she asked confused while opening her eyes.  
  
Ginkoneko had fell on top of something soft, she heard a small groan and looked down. She has fell on top of Trunks and he was staring at something. She followed his gaze and her eyes went a little wide, her soft chest was pressed right against Trunks' flat chest. At least Trunks was wearing a sleeveless shirt, but Koneko could still see all the muscles that covered his chest and arms. She stared for a long time, and started to blush a little. Ginkoneko's hair fell on top of Trunks chest.  
  
(Please don't think bad about me. It was just an embarrasment scene. That's all.)  
  
As Ginkoneko moved away from Trunks slowly, a little embarrassed, her soft hair tickled his skin.  
  
"Gomen Trunks, I usually don't fall from my bed. Was I too heavy?", she whispered.   
  
"Not at all, Koneko-chan.", Trunks whispered.  
  
Ginkoneko got up from the floor and tried to recover from what happened. She actually didn't want to get off Trunks, but if she didn't, what would've Trunks think about her? She kept her cool, grabbed some clothes, and entered the bathroom.  
  
Trunks got up from the borrowed sleeping bag, then his hand touched something soft on the floor beside him. He glanced to his right and lifted his hand to reveal small pink blossoms. Trunks stared at them a little confused.  
  
"Blossoms? From a sakura?", he said.  
  
He looked around the place, but he didn't see any blossoms around the room, only the ones beside him. Where there any sakuras nearby? He decided to ask Koneko later as he heard the shower turn on.  
  
Haiku was already awake in the kitchen making breakfast. Ginkoneko almost never had time to make breakfast weekday mornings since she had to get ready for school. She knew that Ginkoneko would get to school in no time since Trunks could fly her there. She hummed softly to herself smiling.  
  
Ginkoneko brushed her hair and got dressed as fast as she could when she caught the smell of food in the air.  
  
'Breakfast, I better get downstairs before Trunks eats everything.', Ginkoneko thought, 'At least today is Friday.'  
  
The golden eyed girl grabbed her backpack and dashed down the stairs. Trunks ran after her.   
  
At the dining room, Ginkoneko and Trunks were eating, while Haiku was doing something in the kitchen. Ginkoneko couldn't stop thinking about the mystery behind her drawings of the mysterious lady. The woman did look like her, with a few differences. And she still could've swore that she knew her from somewhere, but from where? Who was that lady? Sometimes at night Ginkoneko had very weird dreams about her, thought when she wakes up, she forgets most of them almost immediately. She took a quick glance at Trunks, who looked like his mind was elsewhere while he ate. Was he thinking about the drawings too? They're just drawings. Why did she worried so much about them? Her thoughts were interrupted when Trunks suddenly spoke.  
  
"Hey Koneko-chan, are there any sakuras growing near this house?", Trunks asked.  
  
"Sakuras?", Ginkoneko paused, thinking for a moment, then spoke, "Yes, there is an old sakura a little far from the house. My mom told me it has been there since the day I was born. It's my favorite tree and the only one around here. The sakura gives beauty to the forest, its blossoms are pink and soft, when I was little I played near the tree, and it also inspired me to draw.", Ginkoneko paused to take a bite out of her pancakes, and continued, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I found sakura blossoms in your room, right where that small water puddle was last night."  
  
"Blossoms instead of the puddle? That never happens, there's a water puddle in my room every morning, but you found sakura blossoms instead?"   
  
"Maybe it has a special meaning."  
  
"Like the drawing of my moon and your medal? Maybe. May I see your medal again?"  
  
Trunks pulled out his sliver chain and golden medal, Ginkoneko did the same with her golden chain and silver moon with a star. They stared at each other's necklaces curiously.  
  
'I wonder what that symbol on the medal means. I bet Trunks doesn't know either.', Ginkoneko thought.  
  
'My medal's symbol is so strange, it looks like it's from a royal house or something.', Trunks thought.  
  
Trunks glanced at a clock hanging on the wall behind Ginkoneko, he put his necklace back under his shirt and continued eating, Ginkoneko did the same. If they didn't finish soon, they would be late for school.  
  
After they finished, Ginkoneko and Trunks said their sayonaras to Haiku-san, and Trunks carried Koneko to school through the air.  
  
When Trunks landed in front of the school's entrance with Koneko, they saw Bra and Goten already waiting for them.  
  
"Ohayo Trunks, how was your experience on Koneko's house?", Bra asked.   
  
"Koneko has a crazy, but good mother, and I found out Koneko likes to draw. She even drew me.", Trunks said.  
  
Bra grinned.  
  
"I have to see that drawing."  
  
"Sorry, but I left it at home. I'll show it to you when I truely finish it.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The four students walked into the school, classes awaited them.  
  
ART CLASS:  
  
Ginkoneko opened her drawing book into a blank page and started to draw. She was supposed to imagine a beautiful landscape of nature, with animals, plants, and maybe rivers, but Ginoneko couldn't even concentrate in her work, she could only think about Trunks or the mysterious lady she always drew. 'Why did she always drew that lady?' It was a question that raced through her mind everytime.  
  
Ginkoneko wiped her sweaty brow, the hot temperature of the classroom wasn't helping either, she remembered hearing on the news this morning that today was going to be hot and sunny. She tried to concentrate on the landscape, but ended glancing to her right, at Trunks. Trunks looked like he was having trouble concentrating as well. She looked back at her book and started drawing. She just drew the first thing that came to her mind. About 15 minutes passed by, she was almost finishing when she heard the teacher behind her.  
  
"Hikari-san, what is that? You were supposed to draw a landscape.", the teacher scolded.  
  
Ginkoneko blinked, as if she had just awaken from a trance. She noticed the teacher behind her and glanced at her work, before she could say a word, the teacher took the drawing book away from her. She gasped in shock when the teacher examined the drawing and showed it to everyone else.  
  
"Wait sensei...", Ginkoneko tried to stop the teacher, but it was too late.  
  
Whistles were heard all over the classroom as the other students saw that Ginkoneko drew a picture of herself kissing Trunks. Many girls stared at her with poisonous looks. Ginkoneko just blushed embarrassed, as did Trunks when he saw the drawing.  
  
"Hikari-san has just showed us what a great distraction love life is in school.", the teacher said.  
  
Ginkoneko mentally cursed at her sensei. This could possibly ruin her friendship with Trunks.  
  
The teacher gave Ginkoneko back her book and walked away. Ginkoneko hesitately looked at Trunks, he was staring at his work, like he was afraid to look at her.  
  
'Oh no, what if he's angry with me? That baka sensei!', she thought.  
  
Ginkoneko looked back at her book and closed it.  
  
LUNCH TIME:  
  
Ginkoneko saw Trunks sitting alone on a table. She walked to him and sat across him, looking down all the time. The stayed silent for a few minutes.  
  
'Is he still angry with me? What should I say?', Ginkoneko thought.  
  
Ginkoneko found the strength to look at Trunks, and found him staring at her with a blank expression.  
  
"Trunks-chan, gomen nasai. I didn't expected the sensei to see that drawing. I didn't even noticed that I drew it until I finished it. Please forgive me. Are you mad?"  
  
"Calm down Koneko, I'm not mad. That drawing just surprised me."  
  
"Gomen, if I embarrassed you."  
  
"You didn't embarrassed me. That drawing was beautiful."  
  
"Arigato, but now everyone will think that.....I'm your girlfriend.", Ginkoneko said, muttering the last part.  
  
"Well, maybe that's not such a bad idea.", Trunks said smiling.  
  
Ginkoneko looked up at him confused.  
  
"Koneko, I...I wanted to ask you...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you....go out with me?"  
  
Ginkoneko felt excited, a big smile formed on her face, and she was speechless. She tried her best to stay calm, she could feel her heart beating faster. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and she blushed.  
  
"Yes, of course I will go out with you Trunks-chan!"  
  
The word 'chan' was heard a little too loudly in the cafeteria. All the students stared at them. Ginkoneko and Trunks sweatdropped. The girls were glaring at Ginkoneko and the guys were glaring at Trunks.  
  
They ignored the other students and continued eating lunch.  
  
"So, what date?", Ginkoneko asked.  
  
"How about tomorrow? I can take you to the beach."  
  
"That sounds wonderful!", Ginkoneko said, loving the idea.  
  
"Then be prepared for tomorrow. I'll come to get you around 9 a.m., okay?"  
  
"Okay, I hope my mom doesn't mind. How much time are we going to spend there?"  
  
"We can stay until Sunday if you want to."  
  
"I would love that.", Ginkoneko smiled, "Does this mean that I'm your girlfriend now?"  
  
Trunks blushed, but then smiled back and nodded.  
  
They continued eating their lunch, staring at each other the whole time.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL:  
  
Trunks and Ginkoneko were walking out of school together.  
  
"I wonder where Goten and Bra are, I haven't seen them since this morning.", Trunks said.  
  
"Neither have I.", Ginkoneko added.  
  
"Did you miss us?", a voice said behind them.  
  
Ginkoneko and Trunks looked behind themselves and saw Bra and Goten walking behind them.  
  
"Trunks, I heard you asked Koneko on a date. She's your girlfriend and you can't deny it anymore.", Bra said smiling.  
  
"Yes, you're right."  
  
"Where are you going?", Goten asked.  
  
"We're going to the beach.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"Excellent place, it'll be so romantic."  
  
"Okay, I'm taking Koneko home now. See you later guys.", Trunks said.  
  
"Sayonara Trunks!"  
  
Trunks lifted Ginkoneko into his arms and flew away into the air.  
  
"Hey Trunks-chan, I was wondering how are we going to the beach tomorrow?", Ginkoneko asked when they were passing through the city.  
  
"Using capsules. I don't think it is a good idea for people to see us flying around carrying luggage to go to the beach."  
  
"You're right."  
  
At that moment, they landed in front of Ginkoneko's house. Trunks set Ginkoneko on her feet.  
  
"Arigato, for bringing me Trunks-chan."  
  
"You're welcomed. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ginkoneko hugged Trunks tightly. Trunks hugged her back.  
  
"Sayonara Koneko-chan."  
  
"Sayonara Trunks-chan."  
  
Trunks took off into the sky while Ginkoneko waved sayonara from below.  
  
"Trunks-chan.", Ginkoneko whispered, blushing and smiling.  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
Ginkoneko was outside her house, waiting for Trunks.  
  
"Where is Trunks? It's getting late."  
  
Ginkoneko sighed and walked away from the house. She walked until she reached a pink sakura tree. It was big with millions of pink blossoms, it was beautiful.  
  
She approached the tree and sat on the ground, resting her back to it. The wind blew and a few blossoms fell from the tree like snow, they fell on top of her silver hair. Ginkoneko smiled and looked up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
There was someone sitting on one of the tree branches, but it was too far away for her to see who it was. She stood up and looked up again, but the person had disappeared.  
  
"Weird. I could've sworn I saw someone up there. I think the morning sun is making me see things."  
  
"Koneko!"  
  
Ginkoneko glanced behind her shoulder and saw Trunks landing behind her. She ran to him.  
  
"Hi Trunks-chan! You're late."  
  
"Yeah, gomen. I was looking all over for you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just checking on my tree."  
  
"This is your sakura tree? It's the most beautiful one I've ever seen."  
  
"I know. It has the same age as me. This tree grew a little faster than it was expected to. I don't know how it grew so fast. It's been 17 years and it is so big, it looks like it has about 50 years or more. Still, it keeps giving beauty to this place."  
  
"Koneko, are you ready to go?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Trunks and Ginkoneko walked away from the sakura tree. It was time to go to the beach.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER...  
  
Trunks parked the car. Ginkoneko stepped out of the car to admire her sorroundings. There wasn't a single soul around the beach, thought it was probably going to get full later. They had the beach for themselves, for now.  
  
Ginkoneko and Trunks chose a little spot under the shades to set their things, then Ginkoneko took off her clothes and revealed a string silver bikini that matched her radiant hair, with yellow moons in it, and she wore her gold chain with the silver moon and star.  
  
Trunks gasped when he saw her, she looked like a beach goddess.  
  
Ginkoneko took a deep breath as the wind played with her hair.  
  
"Trunks-chan, how long are you gonna just stand there staring at me? Let's have some fun!", Ginkoneko said excited and grabbed Trunks' arm.  
  
"So, where do you want to go first?", Trunks asked.  
  
Ginkoneko paused in thought. Where to start? Then an idea came to her. Since the beach was empty....  
  
"I know! You said we were going to stay until tomorrow. Did you bring a capsule house?", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"Yeah, but where can we put it?"  
  
"I just saw a good spot. Over there."  
  
Ginkoneko pulled Trunks with her and showed him a cliff right next to the beach. It was big, from there the view of the ocean would be beautiful.  
  
"Wow, why did you pick such a high spot?", Trunks asked.  
  
"Just think of how beautiful the view would be.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
Trunks nodded, he levitated to the top of the cliff, leaving Ginkoneko on the beach, waiting. After examinating the top of the cliff, Trunks pulled out a capsule and tossed it, the capsule exploded and it its place appeared a house. Trunks turned to see the view of the ocean. Ginkoneko was right. The view was beautiful. Trunks smiled, then jumped off the cliff. He landed softly on the sand in front of Ginkoneko.  
  
"Let's go back."  
  
Ginkoneko nodded. Both of them went back to where they left their stuff. Once there, Trunks took off his clothes, leaving only his swimming trunks (Hahahahahahaha!!! Sorry, I just remembered where his name came from) a sleeveless shirt, and his necklace on. Ginkoneko stared at him, blushing lightly. She looked at him up and down slowly.   
  
'Wow, what an incredible body he has. He most train a lot.', Ginkoneko thought, contemplating his muscular chest and arms.  
  
"Koneko?", called Trunks.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes?"  
  
"Let's go.", he offered her his hand.  
  
Ginkoneko smiled and took his hand.  
  
They took a long walk around the beach, enjoying the strong breeze blowing and the sound of the waves hitting the shore. They could hear seagulls flying above the ocean.  
  
They walked for about an hour, either talking about school, their family problems or the mystery behind their necklaces (they're still curious about that). When they walked back to their spot, the beach was full of people, Trunks noticed that almost every men around them were staring at Koneko. Trunks protectively pulled her closer to him, thought Koneko was completely ignoring the other men.  
  
"Trunks-chan, I think I left my sun cream in the car. Can you get it for me?", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"Sure. It won't take long.", with that Trunks ran off.  
  
Ginkoneko approached the chore and sat down. The salty beach water touched her feet, it felt warm, the water couldn't reach her legs. Ginkoneko looked at the sand. She used to make sand castles when she was little. She remembered the first time she came to the beach. She made the biggest sand castle on the beach. She giggled at that thought, then with her finger she drew a heart on the sand, inside of it she wrote "Trunks". Just as she finished it, a big foot stepped on her drawing. Ginkoneko gasped and lifted her head.  
  
A pair of brown eyes were staring back at her.   
  
To be continued......... 


	5. Chapter 4: Romantic Beach Problems

Ginkoneko Hikari By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 4 : Romantic Beach Problems  
  
Ginkoneko stood up while she stared at the muscular young man in front of her, he had short dark green hair and brown eyes. There were two guys almost as big as him behind him, one with black hair and eyes, and the other with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hey babe, why is a girl as beautiful as you all alone on the chore?", asked the green haired guy.  
  
"Who are you?", Ginkoneko asked.  
  
"I'm Kiro, the owner of this beach.", he replied smirking.  
  
The way he talked was so arrogant, Ginkoneko didn't like it, and she would rather see Trunks' father smirking.  
  
"Well, Kiro, I'm not alone. I'm with my boyfriend.", she stated calmly. "And he will come back shortly."  
  
"How about if you forget your 'date' and go for a swim with me?"  
  
"How about NOT?", she said, clearly annoyed. "Go away please, I'm waiting for Trunks."  
  
"Trunks?", Kiro and his friends burst out laughing. "Your boyfriend is named after.....", he laughed louder.  
  
Ginkoneko was soangry, she would've throw him into the ocean water if she could. Just then, Trunks approached the small group.   
  
"Koneko, I got your sun cream.", Trunks said ignoring the other guys.  
  
"Arigato Trunks."  
  
"So you're Trunks, you've got a pretty girlfriend there.", Kiro said when he stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah.", was the only thing Trunks said to him, he turned to Ginkoneko and smiled. "Let's go for a swim."  
  
"Sure.", she replied smiling.  
  
When started to walk off, Kiro stopped them. "Hey, nobody ignores me while I'm talking. The girl is coming with me."  
  
"Get a life you baka.", Ginkoneko said frowning and turned to leave with Trunks.  
  
Kiro stopped them again grabbing Ginkoneko by her left arm roughly.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!"  
  
"Let go of me jerk!!", Ginkoneko yelled.  
  
At that, Trunks snapped. Nobody could touch Ginkoneko like that, especially while he was near. Trunks pulled Ginkoneko away from Kiro and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt. He did exactly what Ginkoneko wanted to do, he threw him into the ocean water. With a loud scream, Kiro, a kilometer away.   
  
After what he did, Kiro's friends ran away scared. Ginkoneko smiled at Trunks.  
  
"Arigato Trunks."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, arigato for getting that bakayaro of my back. Let's go for that swim."  
  
Ginkoneko ran off, Trunks followed her. They both went into the water and swam far away.  
  
Ginkoneko swam so fast, Trunks almost couldn't keep up. Koneko swam lower and lower, watching the different sea creatures as they swam past her. The water was warm, she didn't felt wet under it. It was calm and soothing.   
  
Ginkoneko looked behind her, but didn't see Trunks anywhere. Did she swam that fast, or did she swam into a different direction without noticing? She looked around herself, she only saw water, and animals swimming. Where is she? Where is Trunks? She felt her lungs burning a little in exhaustion. She was running out of air. She swam upwards as fast as she could. When her head broke the surface, she looked around. She was VERY far away from the chore!! Koneko tried to stay calm. Trunks was nowhere to be seen. She decided to try and swim back, so she sumerged under water again. She swam very deep, and saw many colorful coral groups. Forgeting about returning to the beach for a few seconds, Ginkoneko approached the corals and admired them.  
  
Ginkoneko felt something tangled in her hair, she turned away from the corals and her hands wandered into her hair. It was her necklace. The chain of her necklace was tangled in her hair. Ginkoneko opened the lock of the chain and took it off, but suddenly a fast group of fish swam past her. Frighten by the sudden approach, Ginkoneko dropped her necklace, it fell into a small hole between the corals. She swam closer to the corals to retrieve it. The hole was so small, her hand probably couldn't go through. Ginkoneko took the chance, she didn't want to lose her favorite necklace, for some reason she felt something special from that necklace, something she could never explain.  
  
She reached into the hole, forcing her hand to go through it. As she reached the necklace, the hard and sharp rock around it made a few scratches and cuts in her hand. She gritted her teeth in pain, but kept going and didn't opened her mouth. After taking out the necklace and puting it back around her neck, she looked at her hand, it was bleeding. Now she panicked, because she knew what that could cause. She swam back to the surface, just in time to hear someone shouting.  
  
"Koneko, what are you doing there?!!"  
  
Ginkoneko saw Trunks floating in the water a few meters away from her.  
  
"Trunks! I was looking for you!", she yelled.  
  
"I was looking for you too! We're too far away from the chore, let's go back!", Trunks yelled back.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Ginkoneko swam toward Trunks while he waited. He wasn't going to leave her behind. While she swam as fast as she could, Ginkoneko felt something strange, like she was being watch. She stopped swimming and looked around, as if sensing danger.  
  
"What wrong Koneko?!", Trunks yelled to her.  
  
"Hold on a second!", Ginkoneko replied.  
  
Ginkoneko felt something approaching. Looking carefully in every direction, she saw it, there was a big fish swimming toward her at a fast speed. Ginkoneko didn't have to guess what it was.  
  
"Trunks! A shark!!", she yelled panicking.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Trunks knew there was no time to loose, he quickly swam toward Ginkoneko.  
  
Ginkoneko froze on the spot. Her bleeding hand attracted that shark. She didn't know what to do. A shark was approaching with no good intentions and she just stood there! Then, a quick thought came to her mind. When she was little she heard in school that people could prevent a shark attack by being aggressive. But what could she do? Punch the shark in the nose to let it know that she wasn't a weak and dying sea creature? (That's what sharks normally eat) Could that work? Trunks was still far away, and sharks swim faster. There was no other choice, she risked it. If she missed, the shark would probably bite her hand off first.  
  
Ginkoneko found the courage to move again and waited for the shark to approach. When the shark opened its mouth to bite her, Ginkoneko closed her eyes, brought her fist forward, and punched the shark with all her strength. Everything stopped for Ginkoneko, she could only hear the noise of splashes as Trunks swam to her, she opened her eyes, and screamed.   
  
Trunks finally reached her.   
  
"Koneko, are you alright?!", he said.  
  
Ginkoneko didn't say a work, she just stared at her hand. Trunks looked at what she was staring and his eyes widened in shock. When Ginkoneko hit the shark's nose, her hand went through it! She killed the shark with one blow.  
  
The shark's body sank to the bottom of the ocean. Ginkoneko kept staring at her bloody hand.  
  
"How....the hell...did I.....do that?", Ginkoneko said, not believing her eyes.   
  
"I...don't know.", said Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, let's go back, before more sharks come.....please."  
  
Trunks nodded. He grabbed Ginkoneko from the waist and levitated out of the water.  
  
Trunks flew back to the cliff and landed in front of the capsule house.   
  
Ginkoneko walked away from Trunks and stood on the edge of the cliff, facing the sunset. Trunks approached and stood beside her. Both of them stayed silent, until Ginkoneko spoke.  
  
"How did I do that? Usually I hardly have enough strength to lift little heavy boxes, or something like that. I don't think that sharks are made out of paper you know."  
  
"I know.", Trunks replied. "This is unexpected. Tell me Koneko, were there any strong warriors in your family?"  
  
"What? No, not that I know of. My mother knows almost the whole history behind our family and there were no warriors. But then again, I never knew my father, maybe that's it-"  
  
"You never knew your father? You never told me that."  
  
"Sorry Trunks. That's what I didn't want to tell you. My mother told me that father abandoned her when he found out she was pregnant of me. I was born without a father.", a small tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Trunks whipped the tear away and put his arm around her shoulders.   
  
"I'm sorry Koneko. I understand why you didn't want to tell me.", he said with a concerned look.  
  
"It's okay. I'm used to live with mom alone, I just feel sorry for her. That's why she stopped trusting men."  
  
"Then let's forget about that subject. We're supose to be having a great time. Come on, I saw a fancy restaurant on the beach. We'll eat dinner there, I'll invite."  
  
"Sounds great!", Ginkoneko said excited, forgeting the bad thoughts. "I'll go get ready!"  
  
Ginkoneko ran to the house, with Trunks right behind her. Once inside, Trunks noticed Koneko's bleeding hand.  
  
"Koneko, what happened to your hand?", Trunks said.  
  
"My necklace fell into a hole between a coral group, and when I got it out I cut my hand. That's what attracted that shark."  
  
"Come sit over here."  
  
Trunks guided her to a table in the living room and she sat down on a chair. Trunks left the room, and came back with First Aid Kit.  
  
"Let me see your hand.", he said.  
  
Ginkoneko took out her hand and rested it on the table. Trunks cleaned her hand and wrapped it in bandages as gently as posible. Ginkoneko smiled.  
  
'He's so sweet.', she thought. "I'm still confused. Where did I get that strength from? Do I still have it?"  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Trunks spoke.  
  
"It's ready. Just don't use it too much, okay?"  
  
"Okay.", she replied.  
  
Minutes later, they arrived at the beach restaurant. The sky was dark, with a silver full moon shining in it. Ginkoneko was wearing a simple, sleeveless sky blue dress that went to her knees and white slippers. Trunks was wearing a black sleeveless shirt (He just looks so good in those), black long trousers, a gray jacket with long sleeves, and dark brown boots. (Oh yes!) (I guess I like clothes with no sleeves, I love it!)   
  
They took a table next to a large window. They could see the beach easily from there. After ordering what they wanted to eat, Ginkoneko and Trunks talked while they waited for the waitress to return.  
  
"You know Koneko, you are pretty strong for not being a warrior. Are you sure you've never fought before?"  
  
"I'm completely sure. I've never had a single fight in my life! I thought that fighting wasn't for me."  
  
"Well, with some good training you could make a good fighter. Want to try?"  
  
"How?", Ginkoneko asked. "Are YOU going to train ME?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"That sounds great! Thought I'm not sure, it's sounds dangerous. I'm getting nervous.", Ginkoneko looked down at the table.  
  
"Don't be. It'll be a lot of fun. Do you accept?"  
  
"Sure, alright.", she looked at him again.  
  
"Then it's settle."  
  
Just then, the waitress came back with lots of food. They started to eat as soon as she served them.  
  
After dinner they went back to the capsule house. They sat on the roof. Ginkoneko was drawing a sketch of the moon, the stars, and the beach together, while Trunks admired her work. After she finished it, she showed it to him.  
  
"What do you think?", she said.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"Arigaro."  
  
LATER...  
  
Ginkoneko and Trunks were asleep in two seperate beds next to each other.  
  
Ginkoneko opened her eyes. She heard some humming, it was soft and beautiful, like a small melody. It was barely audible too. She wondered where it was coming from and how she could hear it. She didn't know her ears were that sensitive. She stood up from her bed quietly, making sure Trunks was still asleep, and walked out of the house.   
  
It was cold outside. Ginkoneko looked down at herself. She wore a white t-shirt and long blue jeans. It was more than enough to cover her for this situation. The humming was coming from the edge of the cliff, but there was no one there. Ginkoneko approached the edge and looked down. She was surprised to see a woman standing on the bottom of the cliff, in front of the ocean. She was humming to herself and had her back turned to Ginkoneko. Ginkoneko couldn't see her back, since it was covered completely by some kind of dark cape. She couldn't see her face either, she was too far away. She could only make out her glowing hair that shined with the moonlight. The woman was only staring at the full moon on the sky. She looked familiar somehow.  
  
'Who could she be?', Ginkoneko thought.  
  
Ginkoneko stared down at the woman as she continued humming, when she heard something else. A strong and cold wind surrounded her. She heard an evil laughter fill the air. She looked around and didn't see anybody. The laughter got louder, and she heard a voice talking to her.  
  
"So, she brought you back."  
  
"Who's there? Who are you?", she asked, shivering at the voice.  
  
"You don't remember me? Well, that's a surprise. You don't have to remember, I'll just get rid of you...now."  
  
"What?"  
  
The cold wind got stronger and started pushing Ginkoneko to the edge off the cliff! Ginkoneko gasped and tried to keep her balance, but she couldn't. She fell from the edge.   
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
As she fell, she crashed with many rocks and hit her head hard.   
  
At the bottom of the cliff, thought Ginkoneko didn't see it, the woman Ginkoneko was staring at stopped humming and looked up. She saw Ginkoneko falling toward the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the capsule house, Trunks heard screaming and woke up. He saw Ginkoneko's empty bed.  
  
"Koneko!"  
  
He ran out of the room.  
  
Ginkoneko continued falling, yelling, and nobody was there to help her. She closed her eyes. Then suddenly, she stopped. She felt herself floating upwards as something, or someone caught her. The pain in her head was so inmense she was losing consciousness. She half opened her eyes and looked at her saviour. It was too dark to see the figure's face clearly. She could only make out the glowing aura surrounding it, that almost make it look like a tenshi, and something else. It was the last thing she saw before the world went dark.  
  
Glowing eyes and hair, like the moon  
  
"Koneko!!"  
  
Trunks ran to Ginkoneko's motionless body that laid on the edge of the cliff. He checked her. She was alright, the only injury was a blow on her head. He looked around, he didn't see anyone else, and couldn't sense any ki nearby. Trunks picked up Ginkoneko, infuriated and still wondering what happened, and walked back to the house.   
  
He didn't notice he was being watched as he walked away. Above the capsule house, far away in the dark sky, a dark but glowing figure stared at Trunks as he walk back to the house carrying Ginkoneko.   
  
To Be Continued....... 


	6. Chapter 5: Ginkoneko's DreamNightmare

Ginkoneko Hikari by Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 5: Ginkoneko's Dream/Nightmare  
  
Ginkoneko Hikari, a 17 year old teenager that started in the "Orange Star High School" a few weeks ago. She met Trunks Vegeta Briefs, who is now her boyfriend and her best friends Bra and Goten, who call her by her nickname Koneko. But recently she and friends discovered that there is something abnormal about herself. First that she had been drawing a mysterious woman she had imagine since she was very little and that looked almost exactly like her. Second, that she had a necklace with a gold chain and a silver moon with a star, which she doesn't remember where she got it from. Trunks also has a necklace with a silver chain and a gold medal, and he doesn't remember either where he got it. One of Ginkoneko's drawings has the mysterious woman holding the two necklaces together. What could that mean? And Third, Ginkoneko and Trunks went to the beach on their first date and she was attacked by a shark. Ginkoneko discovered (as well as Trunks) her unusual strength by punching the shark in the nose and her hand went through it, killing it instantly. And not only that, but Ginkoneko discovered a strange woman on the beach, then someone tried to killed her by pushing her off a long cliff, and someone else saved her, but disappeared right afterwards. Ginkoneko sure has many weird things happening to her. What will happen next?   
  
After their romantic yet weird date at the beach, Trunks and Ginkoneko returned to Capsule Corp, telling Ginkoneko's mother that she would come back home later. Ginkoneko was very confused after what happened the night before. She couldn't remember what happened at all. Trunks asked many times what happened to her since he found her lying unconscious on the edge of the cliff, but she didn't remember a thing. The only thing she remembered was seeing glowing eyes, and then she blacked out.   
  
Once they reached Capsule Corp, Trunks called Bra and told her everything that happened. Sure enough she was shock after hearing what he said. She called Goten and told him everything Trunks said to her. After recovering from all the shock, both of them agreed to help with Ginkoneko's training. They agreed that every weekday they would meet in Capsule Corp after school, and every weekend too. They decided to start her training in the forest, and if she got stronger, they would use the gravity room. So the four of them left the building and entered a forest, far away from the city.  
  
"So, what are we going to do first?", Ginkoneko asked.  
  
"First of all, you're going to learn how to fly.", Bra stated.  
  
"Okay, how am I going to do that?"  
  
"It's quite easy. You just have to concentrate on your ki and expand it.", Trunks said.  
  
"What is a 'ki'?", Ginkoneko asked.  
  
"Your ki is your energy, your life force, your power lever. Everybody has one. Concentrate on anything that flies, like birds.", Goten said.  
  
"I'm not sure how to do it."  
  
"There is a more effective way to do this. It's the same way my father taught me how to fly, as well as Bra.", Trunks said.  
  
Bra grimaced when he said that. "Uh, Trunks, are you sure about this?"  
  
"There is no better or faster way, sis. Let's go Koneko-chan."  
  
Trunks grabbed Ginkoneko from the waist and he levitated far into the sky. Goten and Bra looked like ants from up there, and the nearest city looked like a doll house. They could see everything from there.  
  
"Wow, what a view.", Ginkoneko said excited as the sunlight light touched her face and made her silvery hair glow.  
  
Trunks just looked down at her with a serious look. "Are you ready?"  
  
Ginkoneko looked up at him a little confused. "Ready for what?"  
  
Trunks responded by releasing her. Ginkoneko's eyes got wide and she let out a loud shriek as fell from the sky. Ginkoneko panicked, she didn't know what to do. When she was about to touch the ground she stopped. She looked up and saw that she was upside down with Trunks holding her by her ankle. She stayed speechless as Trunks floated upward again with her.  
  
"Trunks, you scared me to death!", was the only thing she could say.  
  
"You have to concentrate. Remember what I told you. Don't panic! Concentrate your ki and expand it, don't let fear overcome you. Try to think on something that flies, like birds.", Trunks replied.  
  
"Easy for you to say.", she muttered.  
  
"You better concentrate this time, because I'm not going to catch you. Understand?"  
  
"WHAT?! Wait Trunks-"  
  
She didn't finish her sentence as Trunks let her go again. As she fell she shrieked again, but stopped herself. She remembered Trunks' words and concentrated, she closed her eyes. She kept on falling while she tried to concentrate harder. It wasn't working!   
  
Suddenly she stopped again. Did Trunks caught her again after all? She opened her eyes slowly. She was still upside down. Ginkoneko looked up, but Trunks wasn't holding her. She was really floating! Trunks, Bra, and Goten floated toward her.  
  
"Not bad for a beginner Koneko.", Bra said. "Do you think you can move your body so you can face us?"  
  
"I don't know.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
Ginkoneko concentrated again, and her body rotated so she could be face to face with her friends.  
  
"You dominated it pretty fast Koneko. I'm impressed.", Goten said.  
  
"Yeah.", Ginkoneko said. "For some reason I feel like I've done this before, but I don't remember."  
  
"Now that you know how to fly, I would really like to know exactly how strong you are.", Trunks said.  
  
The four teens descended until they touched the ground.  
  
"How can I show you?", Ginkoneko asked.  
  
"Hit me.", Trunks said. "Hit me with all your strength."  
  
Ginkoneko looked at him slightly confused. She feared about the shark incident.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Go ahead."  
  
Ginkoneko approached Trunks. She brought her fist and punched him in the cheek as hard as she could. Trunks staggered back a few steps as he felt her force. Ginkoneko looked at him worried.  
  
"Oh Trunks, did I hurt you?", she said.  
  
Trunks turned to her holding his cheek, it had a red mark and he had very small trickle of blood running down his lower lip. He looked surprised, as did Bra and Goten.  
  
"Not bad.", he said. "Nobody has ever marked me like this with just one punch."  
  
"Yeah, because Trunks has a very hard jaw.", Bra said.  
  
"Gomen.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"No, it's all right Koneko. It's even better, maybe this training won't be a such a waste of time after all."  
  
Ginkoneko's face brighten. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's begin then."  
  
And so, Ginkoneko's training began. She trained with Trunks, Bra, and Goten on the forest, and began to like it, thought her boyfriend and her friends were hard on her when it came to training. No pain no gain. She worked as hard as she could, thought her mother Haiku wasn't very pleased to know that her daughter was into fighting. It took Ginkoneko a lot of time to convince her mother to let her train. She didn't dominate her skill to fly completely, she still needed to learn more and her strength didn't match the strength of Trunks, Bra, or Goten, but at least it was something.  
  
A WEEK LATER:  
  
It was sunday, Trunks and Ginkoneko were on another date. They went to the cinema and watched a romantic movie called "A Love Story". Trunks placed his arm around her shoulcers and pulled her close. The movie had a sad ending, because the heroine died in the end. When it ended and the lights turned on, Trunks saw a few tears in Ginkoneko's eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?", he asked.  
  
"Yes.", Ginkoneko replied whipping the tears away. "Movies like this always make me cry. It was beautiful, but I didn't like the ending."  
  
"Come on, let's go home. It's 9:00 in the evening, and your mother will kill me if you're not back home."  
  
Together they walked out of the cinema. The sky was dark with only a full moon shining.  
  
"It's okay Trunks, I can make it home on my own. I can fly now, remember?", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Ginkoneko nodded.  
  
"Okay, but try to go to deserted area before taking off, you don't want to freak out people around here, and be careful, these streets are dangerous at night."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be okay."  
  
"Oyasumi Koneko-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi Trunks-chan."  
  
Trunks walked off into the streets. Ginkoneko walked into another street, the opposite way. As she entered a deserted street, she didn't noticed because she was deep in though.  
  
'I wonder when Trunks is going to give me my first kiss. Maybe he's just shy. I can't blame him thought, I feel the same way.', she thought and blushed.  
  
A shadow came behind her, she still didn't notice until someone grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her into a dark alley.  
  
"So, what do we have here? A beautiful little bitch to keep us company."  
  
Ginkoneko looked up at the owner of the voice, it was a tall man dressed in old looking black shirt and trousers, his dark hair was all messed up and he was holding a big wrench. Behind him there were five more men, they were probably a gang or something. They were all looking at Ginkoneko hungrily. The men were also dressed in old looking clothes and with their hair all messed up, each with a metal weapon. The big guy was still holding her roughly by the arm.  
  
"Please, let me go.", she said a little scared, trying to get away from the muscular man. "I'm in a hurry, I need to get home or my mother will worry."  
  
"You don't have to hurry back home, we haven't even started to have some 'fun'.", he said with a smirk, close to her face.  
  
His breath smelled like alcohol. (Uh oh) Ginkoneko once again tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere until we're finished with you."  
  
The man grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, much to her protests, and kissed her roughly and quickly on the lips, then started to kiss her jaw and neck, she screamed and tried to push him off. The other men just watched the show and laughed.   
  
As the man started to rip her dress off, she screamed louder and punched him HARD on the face. He was sent flying and slamed against a wall, making a crack in it. She stared, terrified, at the man that almost raped her, lying motionless on the ground. The other men stared at the body in shock. One of them approached the body and reluctantly touched his neck, he quickly backed off in fear after what he felt. He glared at Ginkoneko.   
  
(Well, I wasn't going to let that guy really rape her, and besides, this is supposed to be 'R' for violence, I can't go farther than that, I'm fragile with these things too, and I'm not talking about the violence. You know what I mean.)  
  
"You bitch! You broke his neck!", he yelled.  
  
Ginkoneko was even more shocked. She killed a person. A jerk and perverted, but a person indeed. All the gang glared at her.  
  
"We'll show you what happens when you try to defy us!"  
  
The men approached the shocked Ginkoneko with their weapons ready to strike her, and probably try to rape her too. She was ambushed. When the men raised their weapons to hit her....  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
The drunken men turned and saw a person behind them, covered by the darkness, with his arms crossed. The person's figure looked too narrow and curvy to be a man.  
  
"Who the hell are you?", asked one of the men.  
  
The person stepped closer to them and into the moonlight. They could now see clearly who it was. It was an adult woman, wearing long jeans, a white tang top, and a navy blue jacket; she was VERY beautiful, with long, spiky silver hair and sparkling silver eyes, and her lips red.  
  
The men smirked at her.  
  
"Hey, look here, guys! We have another sexy bitch to keep us company!"  
  
The woman glared at them.  
  
"You better let that girl go, unless you want to get hurt.", she said and gave them a smirk of her own.  
  
"You talk tough, for a woman.", said a skinny guy in the group. "I like that. Maybe you'll be more fun than this brat."  
  
The skinny man approached the woman holding his weapon.  
  
"Touch me and you're dead.", she said seriously.  
  
The guy ignored her and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket, in less than a second, the woman grabbed the collar of his shirt, and she threw him roughly and effortlessly behind her, as the other men stared in complete shock. He landed on top of a car, smashing roof, and turning on the car alarm. The woman didn't look back, she kept glaring at the other men in front of her as she placed her hands on her hips, her right hand going into her back pocket without them noticing. The men glared at her.  
  
"Bitch! You'll pay for that!!", yelled another man.  
  
All the guys ran to her with their weapons up, leaving a still frightened Ginkoneko behind. The woman quickly took out her right hand from her back pocket, taking out a pocket knife, and threw it at one of the men. The knife hit him square on the neck. He gurgled, blood came out of his mouth, and he fell dead to the ground. Three down, three to go. Two of the remaining men came to her and brought their weapons. One of them swang a metal pipe at her, she simply grabbed it when it was just a few inches away from her face. The man was shocked. As the man froze in front of her, the woman bent the pipe downwards with her bare hand, and the man was even more shocked. She snatched the weapon away from him and bent it even more, before tossing it behind her shoulder. Then, in a sudden move, the woman punched the man on the jaw and sent him flying backwards, and into a dustman.   
  
The other guy took out a gun and shot her, aiming at her chest. The woman put her hand in front of her chest and grabbed the bullet, stopping it before it could hit her. Who is this woman? The man was shocked as well, while the woman smirked, and threw the bullet back at him like a coin, it flew through the air faster than his gun could ever shot, and hit him in the head, killing him. The body fell.  
  
Only one man standing. He looked at the mysterious woman in total fear. Thinking fast the man grabbed the nearest thing to him: Ginkoneko. He pulled her to him forcefully and held a knife to her neck.   
  
"Stay back or I'll open her throath!", he yelled.  
  
Ginkoneko froze, staring at the woman. The woman didn't move, she smirked at Ginkoneko.  
  
"Kid, make your move already. I saw how you killed that guy.", the woman said to Ginkoneko. "If you're stronger and smarter than them, don't let them scare you."  
  
Ginkoneko then understanded her words. If Ginkoneko killed one of them, and even a shark without trouble, why did she feared them? And the woman killed the rest without effort.  
  
Ginkoneko's frightened expression turned into a glare, she was much stronger than them. She felt embarrassed. Ginkoneko freed her hands from the man's grip effortlessly, and in the blink of an eye, she moved out of the knife's way nd snatched it away from the guy. Ginkoneko stabbed the man on the chest with the knife before he could do anything. He fell to the floor dead. She kept glaring at the body, for some reason she felt no remorse for what she did. The woman behind her smiled.  
  
Just then, both women heard sirens nearby. Police cars were surrounding the street, attracted by the car alarm that kept making noise. The woman turned to Ginkoneko and grabbed her wrist. Ginkoneko almost jumped back. The woman's hand was ICE COLD!! She had never felt anything like it. It was like the woman just got out of the North Pole, no, probably worse than that. A chill ran through her back.  
  
"Let's get out of here, if the police see us, there will be too much confusion.", the woman said, and before Ginkoneko could protest, she pulled her farther into the alley. They ran out of sight, until they reached the end of the alley and entered a crowded street.  
  
They walked through the street, mixed between the people. The woman still held Ginkoneko's wrist with her icy hand.  
  
"Hey miss, who are you? How did you take on those guys so easily?", Ginkoneko asked.  
  
The woman turned to Ginkoneko and let go her wrist. Then ignoring her question, she looked at her up and down with a serious expression.  
  
"Those deserted streets are very dangerous. You should never walk around there by yourself. Here.", the woman took off her jacket. "Your dress is torn."  
  
She gave her jacket to Ginkoneko and she put it on. The jacket felt quite warm, Ginkoneko started to   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Keep it.", the woman said and spotted a cafeteria. "Let's go in there."  
  
The woman entered the cafeteria and Ginkoneko followed her. They sat down on a table and ordered something to drink. Ginkoneko looked at the woman and saw her bare arms, she gasped. The woman's arms were covered in big, bad looking scars from shoulder to wrist, and her skin was VERY pale, almost white. She also noticed the woman slightly shivering.  
  
"My god, what happened to you?", she asked.  
  
The woman looked down at her arms and shrugged, like it wasn't serious. "I guess I've been doing more than just saving people from street gangs. Experience makes you stronger and wiser."  
  
"Oh. Who are you? You know, you look a lot like me. It's like you were my long lost sister or something.", Ginkoneko chuckled. "I thought I was the only one in this country with silver hair."  
  
"Yeah? Well, you've be surprised if you found out what other secret our universe has. Who knows? Maybe we are sisters.", the woman smiled. "The name is Silver Light."  
  
"Silver Light? It suits you. I'm Ginkoneko. For some reason I feel like I've known you before. Have we met?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
Ginkoneko looked at Silver Light in the eyes. Then something came to her.  
  
(FLASH)  
  
"Koneko-chan."  
  
"Tenshi!"  
  
(FLASH)  
  
"Papa!! Papa!!!! Don't die, please!!! PAPA!!!!!!!"  
  
(FLASH)  
  
"Mama, I tried! I TRIED!!"  
  
(FLASH)  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
(FLASH)  
  
"My little kitten, I won't let you have the hell of a life that I had."  
  
(FLASH)  
  
"Earth used to be a beautiful place. Now it's just a deserted, cold, and dead planet, waiting to   
  
be put out of its misery."  
  
(FLASH) (Back to Reality)  
  
Ginkoneko grabbed her head in pain and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Are you alright kid?", asked Silver Light.  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
As soon as it came, the pain on her head disappeared. Ginkoneko opened her eyes and looked at her watch.  
  
"It's almost nine o' clock! My mom's going to kill me!", she yelled panicked.  
  
Ginkoneko drank the ice cream shake she ordered as fast as she could without causing another headache.  
  
"Hey, slow down. Drinking a shake like that it's not good for you.", Silver Light said.  
  
Ginkoneko listened to her and slowed down. After she finished her shake, she paid for it and stood up.  
  
"Please forgive me for being rude, Silver Light, but I got to go home. Thanks for saving my life. Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
Ginkoneko ran out of the cafeteria and flew into the air, not caring if anyone saw her. Silver Light smiled sadly.  
  
Ginkoneko landed in front of her house and entered. Her mother saw her.  
  
"Koneko, where have you been?! I was worried about you! You said you would be here before 8:30!"  
  
"I'm sorry, mom. I won't do it again, I promise.", Ginkoneko said ashamed.  
  
Ginkoneko covered her front with her jacket so that her mother couldn't see her torn dress. She couldn't bring herself to tell her what happened.   
  
"Alright Koneko-chan, I forgive you. But don't do that to me again, I love you and I don't want to lose my only daughter."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to sleep now."  
  
Ginkoneko walked up the stairs and entered her room. She saw her cat Tsuki sleeping next to her bed. She took off her clothes and plaed them in a basket of dirty clothe, and hid her torn dress in a drawer. She put her night clothes on, went to her bed, and fell asleep. She still thought about that woman Silver Light, the feeling she felt when she looked at her eyes.  
  
Saddness, anguish, pain, joy, loneliness, emptiness.  
  
DREAM  
  
Ginkoneko found herself in a city, a city in ruins. Everything was destroyed, and quiet.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Everything was covered in....blood. Ginkoneko worried. She didn't see anyone, just the city caked in blood.  
  
Then the scene changed, and Ginkoneko was in front of a destroyed house. It was big, thought it was only rubble, blood was everywhere, but no bodies.  
  
"Koneko."  
  
Ginkoneko turned around, she saw a dark figure behind her. She couldn't see who it was, but there was no doubt it was a woman. Then the figure glowed and showed her appearence. She had long, sky blue hair tied in two low ponytails, pink eyes, and was wearing robes.  
  
"Who are you?", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"Maybe the question is is: 'Who are you?'", the woman said. "You don't know who you are."  
  
"I don't? Then, who am I?"  
  
"I cannot answer that. Now it's not the right time. But I can answer a question you will ask in the future. The answer is around you're neck."  
  
Ginkoneko's hand reached her neck and touched her necklace, she took it off and looked at it. Confused she looked back at the woman, but the woman was gone. She looked at the necklace again and examined it. She turned the moon and star over and was surprised. There was a name written on it. Again, something came to her.  
  
(FLASH)  
  
"Mama, that monster killed papa. I don't want to lose you too.  
  
"Don't worry kitten, I will never leave you."  
  
(FLASH)  
  
"Papa, why is that monster after us? Mama said he's after me."  
  
(FLASH)  
  
"Go get help! Get out of here! Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!"  
  
(FLASH)  
  
"They're all dead. We're the only ones left."  
  
(FLASH) (Back to Dream)  
  
"You're here."  
  
Ginkoneko looked up and saw a little girl in front of her, she gasped in shock. The little girl was her! The exact silver hair and golden eyes, and not only that, but the girl was covered in blood, with an expression of anguish. She looked about seven years old.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here. This is the dark side. There are no happy memories here. The only memories here are of eternal pain and anguish.", the little girl said. "Just keep that necklace, and don't forget that name."  
  
With that the little girl turned around and walked away. She disappeared into the darkness. Ginkoneko looked at the name on the necklace again and read it out loud.  
  
"Ryoko."  
  
END DREAM  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	7. Chapter 6: Reflections and Opinions

Ginkoneko Hikari by Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 6: Reflections and Opinions  
  
Ginkoneko woke up groaning. Her hand went to her forehead, her head was pounding and she was covered in cold sweat.  
  
"What was that? Was that real?", she said.  
  
She knew there was only one way to answer her question. She took her necklace and turned the moon and star over. The name Ryoko was written on it.  
  
"I never knew this name was there. Maybe it belonged to someone else before."  
  
Ginkoneko closed her eyes and fell asleep again after she noticed that the sky was still dark. Another dream took place.  
  
DREAM  
  
Ginkoneko was in front of the same destroyed house. The little girl, still covered in blood, was sitting in front of it, hugging her legs and her head on her knees, crying. Ginkoneko approached her and kneeled beside her.  
  
"Why are you crying?", Ginkoneko asked.  
  
"I lost my life, my family, and friends. I'm alone.", the girl replied, not looking at her.  
  
"You have no one?"  
  
"Everyone is dead, including me, my mother is the only one alive. She can't die. My soul was seperated from the others, then you came, you forgot about me and lived a happy life, unlike mine."  
  
"Forgot you? But you're me, aren't you? How can I forget you?", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"You are me, but you're living a different reality, a happy and perfect one. Forgeting me is the best thing you did.", the golden eyed girl looked at Ginkoneko. "I know you're curious about what reality I live, but don't try to find out, because my reality could make you cry endless tears. Forget about me, don't come back to this place. I won't let you. That monster will get you if you stay."  
  
"Who is that monster?"  
  
"I can't say his name, I won't say it. At least every time he comes here to torment me, mama comes back and drives him away. He likes to play with your subconsciousness, but you never notice, because he torments me, the one that remembers him. He'll come back to your world someday, and mama will come back too, that's when you'll remember me. It'll be okay for you to remember. And you'll learn your real name, the one mama and myself were always proud of.", she gave a sad smile. "I'll stay here and wait for mama to come back, I'll help her fight that monster and show her she's not alone. I'll make her proud, I'm strong like my mama."  
  
"I still don't undestand.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll understand......someday."  
  
END DREAM  
  
Ginkoneko woke up at the sound of a clock ringing.  
  
"Uhhhhh, what a dream."  
  
She stood up from the bed and entered the bathroom.  
  
Ginkoneko flew to school with Trunks, Bra, and Goten, who came to get her after breakfast. On the way there, they flew in a low speed so Ginkoneko could tell them what happened the night before. She told them about the street gang, how Silver Light saved her, she tried to describe the feeling she felt around her, and she told them the dreams she had, about the blue haired woman and the little girl, then she showed them the name written on her necklace.  
  
"And that's what happened. I have no idea of what it means.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"This is weird, this is very weird.", said Bra.  
  
"I agree with her.", Goten said.  
  
"Koneko-chan, if your necklace has a name written on it, do you think my medal has a name too?", Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"Well, I still remember the drawing you made of that lady holding our necklaces together."  
  
"You know Trunks, now that you mentioned my drawings, Silver Light, the woman I met, has a resemblance with the lady I always draw."  
  
"You mean to tell us that Silver Light is the woman you've imagined since childhood?", Bra said.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"But you said they have a resemblance. What are the differences?", Goten said.  
  
"She's not wearing the same weird clothes and doesn't have that symbol on her forehead. She looks human.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"What kind of 'human' kills four men effortlessly?"  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not human, Goten? I killed two men like they were rag dolls, and a shark like it was made out of paper."  
  
"You're right, that's not human.", Bra said. "That's more like....."  
  
"Saiyan.", Trunks said.  
  
Ginkoneko chuckled. "What? Are you saying that I'm a long lost saiyan or something?"  
  
"You might be, you just need more training."  
  
"Oh great, I'll turn Super Saiyan someday. I wonder how I'll look with golden hair and aqua green eyes."  
  
"Okay guys, enough about that.", Bra said. "What about this Silver Light person?"  
  
"She said that I've be surprised if I knew what other secrets our universe has. When I looked at her eyes I heard a voice saying something like: 'Earth was a beautiful place, now it's planet waiting to be put out of its misery'."  
  
"What does that mean? Earth has always been beautiful.", Goten said.  
  
"Maybe it's saying that humans are destroying Earth, like with contamination and all that.", Bra said. "But those problems can be solved."  
  
"Maybe Earth will be destroyed in the future."  
  
"Again?", Trunks said. "Earth was already destroyed once by Majin Buu."  
  
"What about that monster you talked about, the girl, and the other woman?", Goten said.  
  
"The little girl said she was me, but that I forgot about her, and that   
  
forgeting her was the best thing I did.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"I think that's easier to understand", Bra said. "I think that little girl is a hidden memory that wants to be forgoten because of something bad."  
  
"But what's so bad that she doesn't want me to see? Besides, she said she was from another reality."  
  
"You think she's from another dimension?"  
  
"I don't know Trunks. She could be. She looked so sad, saying that everyone was dead, including herself, and her mother was alive."  
  
"That makes sense, Koneko.", Goten said. "You told us that your whole family is dead and you mother was the only one left."  
  
"Yes, but I am NOT dead. And it's not the whole family, mother still has a brother left, he lives in Europe and has a family, he visits us on holidays if he's not busy with his job as a soldier."  
  
"Your uncle is a soldier in Europe?", Trunks said.  
  
"Yes, he's the sargent of the military, but forget about that. I just remembered something. When I went to the beach with Trunks, I heard something that night and went to investigate. From the edge of the cliff we were on, I saw a woman staring at the sky from the beach, she was humming. I couldn't see who it was because she was far away, and she was wearing a large cape, I could only see her bright hair."  
  
"Maybe that was Silver Light.", joked Goten. "Since she's the most suspicious character you've mentioned.", he chuckled.  
  
"Wait, there's more. I didn't remember anything the next day, now it came to me. Someone tried to kill me.", Ginkoneko stated.  
  
"So that's why I found you unconscious. Who tried to kill you?", Trunks said.  
  
"I don't know, I just heard a voice laughing at me. It said that 'she' brought me back, then a hurricane wind knocked me off the edge of the cliff, and someone saved me. I don't know who it was. When I woke up I was with Trunks."  
  
"I don't know what to say about that.", Bra said. "Is there something else you haven't mentioned?"  
  
"Oh yes, the woman with the blue hair. I have no idea of who she is either. I've never seen her before. She said the name on my necklace would answer a question I would ask in the future."  
  
Trunks then remembered he wanted to see if his necklace had a name too, but decided to leave it when he heard a bell ringing.  
  
"Hey, we reached the school. We better land and discuss this later.", Bra said.  
  
The four teenagers landed in front of the Orange Star High School.  
  
During Math class, Ginkoneko was in deep thought. She thought about all the weird things that have happened to her since she met Trunks and tied the events together. How was she going to solve this mystery?  
  
'Maybe if I wait for more weird things to happen, it'll give me more clues. Yes, that's it.'  
  
LUNCH TIME...  
  
Ginkoneko, Trunks, Bra, and Goten ate lunch together, Ginkoneko and Trunks sitting next to each other and Bra and Goten sitting across them.  
  
"And that's what I'm going to do. I'll wait for another strange event. That will give us more clues, then we can solve this problem.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"That's a good idea Koneko.", said Goten.  
  
"Most of the weird events have happened during a date between you and Trunks, so you can go on another date and wait for something strange.", Bra said.  
  
"You're right.", Trunks said, he looked at Ginkoneko. "Where can we go next?"  
  
Ginkoneko was in deep thought.  
  
"I heard the funfair is in the city this month!", said Goten. "You can take her there."  
  
"That's great, I love funfairs!", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"Goten and I are going to a disco saturday night. You can take her to the funfair, then we reunite there, at the disco.", Bra said.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what we'll do.", Trunks said, looking at Ginkoneko and placing his arm around her shoulders. "I'll be at your house at 7:00 P.M., okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
After discusing their plan, the four friends continued eating lunch.  
  
That weekend, on Saturday night, Goten and Bra went to the discotheque while Trunks and Ginkoneko went to the funfair.  
  
The funfair was full of rides, music, lights, and people. Ginkoneko smiled excited and clutched Trunks' arm happily.  
  
"Trunks, this is first time I've come to a funfair in years! This is going to be fun!", she exclaimed.  
  
Trunks smiled back at her. "Where do you want to go first?"  
  
"Let's go there!"  
  
Ginkoneko pointed to a giant wheel there was a sign next to it and it said: "Wheel O' Star". The wheel looked like a giant star. Ginkoneko pulled Trunks to the ride, and got on board. As the wheel spun, they ascended like an elevator, and they could see the whole place from there."  
  
"Wow, look Trunks! The view of the city is beautiful! So many lights, like the stars in the sky!", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"Hey, be careful Koneko, don't get to close to the edge. You could fall.", Trunks said.  
  
"Don't worry, I can fly if I fall."   
  
Still worried about his girlfriend, Trunks pulled her away from the corner of their seat, and closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and Ginkoneko kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and Ginkoneko chuckled.  
  
When the ride was over and they got off, Trunks chose the next ride, it was a giant roller coaster called: "Explosion". Ginkoneko eyed the roller coaster with awe.  
  
"It must've taken them months to make this thing.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"I agree. Let's go!"  
  
Ginkoneko and Trunks ran to the "Explosion", and after a few minutes waiting in line, they went in.  
  
The "Explosion" was the most spectacular ride of all. They rode a big black wagon decorated with different explosion type designs. It went so fast, they felt like they were going at many kilometers per hour, the wind hitting their faces. They screamed and laughed hard, very excited, having the time of their lives. The wagon entered a dark tunnel along the railway. Inside they heard explosion sounds and saw ilusions of fireworks of different colors. It was beautiful.  
  
After about 15 minutes or so, Ginkoneko and Trunks came out of the "Explosion" laughing like crazy and dizzy from the ride, the hugged each other, panting.  
  
"That...was some ride,......wasn't it?", Ginkoneko said. "I've never had so much fun in......my whole life."  
  
"Yeah,....great.", Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks....look over there!"  
  
Both of them spotted a "Tunnel of Love" right next to the "Explosion". They walked to it after catching their breaths and saw different wagons floating on a small artificial river. Ginkoneko chose the wagon they would ride on; a moon with a star shaped wagon, which didn't surprised Trunks.  
  
The wagon floated inside the tunnel. There they saw the wallì decorated with different artificial flowers of different colors. Further inside they saw many paintings of romantic scenes, while hearing a beautiful meìody that could be heard everywhere. Ginkoneko and Trunks hardly payed attention to the paintings, the melody helped them relax as they thought to themselves.  
  
'A tunnel of love.', thought Ginkoneko. 'I never went into a ride like this before, because I never had a boyfriend before. Sure, many guys were after me, and they're still after me, but I never liked any of them. With Trunks, things are different. I feel something for him, and that feeling is growing. I want to kiss him! I just don't know if he'll let me, he's shy sometimes, when it comes to women. And Bulma told me how mischievious he was when he was little, he still has a big pride, thought not as big as his father's.'  
  
'Should I kiss her?', Trunks thought. 'I can't just kiss her without her concern, she could get angry! Would she let me? I want to kiss her! I feel something for her, and it's growing. I wonder where this feeling will get me to.'  
  
"Trunks?", Ginkoneko asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I...um....."  
  
"Uh...kiss me?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you the same thing.", Trunks smiled, and Ginkoneko blushed, returning the smile.  
  
Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until their lips touched. Ginkoneko wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, only deeper, and more passionately. When they stopped, they looked at each other.  
  
"Trunks, I think I'm falling for you very quickly."  
  
"Yeah, I'm falling for you too."  
  
Ginkoneko rested her head on Trunks' chest until the ride ended.   
  
They stayed on the funfair a long time. When they came out, they sat on the branch of a big tree, staring at the moon in the night sky. Ginkoneko rested her head on Trunks' shoulder.  
  
"You know Trunks, this kind of reminds me of one of my drawings. Remember? The one with the woman and the man sitting on the tree together."  
  
"Yes, I remember.", Trunks said.  
  
"I wish I knew who they are. And I wonder if I'll ever see Silver Light again. She was so mysterious, but something inside me told me she was a good person."  
  
They stayed silent for a few minutes, just staring at the moon. Ginkoneko looked at Trunks in a loving gaze.  
  
"Trunks, I love you.", she said, afraid of his answer.  
  
Trunks smiled and looked at her in the eyes. "I love you too. I've been waiting a long time to tell you."  
  
"How long has it been since we met?"  
  
"About a month and two weeks.", Trunks replied.  
  
"It hasn't been that long, but time sure flies. Hey, did you ever checked if your medal had a name written on it?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I forgot."  
  
Trunks pulled his silver chained necklace from under his shirt and turned the golden medal over. Indeed, there was something written on it.  
  
"There's a name written on it."  
  
"Really? What does it say?"  
  
"It says......Tenchi."  
  
Ginkoneko looked at the medal strangely. "Tenchi? Never heard it before. I wonder what it means."  
  
"Who knows? We better get going to the discotheque and tell Bra and Goten that nothing weird happened."  
  
"Wait, there's something I want to do first."  
  
Ginkoneko pulled Trunks to her and kissed him deeply, which he gladly returned.  
  
After a few minutes of kissing, Ginkoneko and Trunks went to the disco and found Bra and Goten dancing. The music there was loud enough to keep the whole street awake. They told them about the name "Tenchi" on Trunks' necklace, but that nothing happened. So they decided to join the party.  
  
"Come one Trunks, let's dance!", Ginkoneko said.  
  
She pulled him to the dance floor and they danced. Most of the music they heard was pop music and a few romantic songs. Again they were having fun, looking at each other lovingly. In their eyes, as well as Bra and Goten's eyes, they were perfect for each other. They were happy, but how long would that happiness last?  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	8. Chapter 7: A Letter of Confesions and Re...

Trunks: 21  
  
Ginkoneko: 20, but will be 21 soon.  
  
Bra: 18  
  
Goten: 19  
  
Ginkoneko Hikari by Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 7: A Letter of Confesions and Revelations  
  
Three years have passed since Ginkoneko's weird dreams and visions, the weird events on her life, and her meeting with the mysterious woman Silver Light. Ever since that dream with the child version of herself, nothing else weird happened on Ginkoneko's life, and she never met with Silver Light again. So she left it aside and forgot about it, so did her friends Bra and Goten, and her boyfriend Trunks. She lived a normal life with her mother Haiku, thought she continued training with her friends. She came out a good fighter, and as time passed, she didn't only continue drawing, but she developed a love for music, so she took classes to play piano and electric guitar. She espacially loved to play for Trunks. She stopped drawing the mysterious woman of all her drawings, but still couldn't keep her away from her mind. She was now 20 years old and her studies were over.  
  
Ginkoneko was in her room playing her electric guitar. She was very excited, just a few days until her birthday. Her relationship with Trunks got stronger over the years. She was deeply in love with him, as he was with her. She wondered what he would give her for her birthday. Ginkoneko remembered the olds days, when she met him and her friends for the first time. She was wearing her favorites necklace as always, with a gold chain and a silver moon with a star that had the name "Ryoko" on the back, which Ginkoneko didn't know what it meant and she still didn't remember who gave it to her.  
  
Haiku entered her room.  
  
"Koneko-chan, dinner is ready and you didn't come down. Are you thinking about Trunks again?", she asked.  
  
Haiku, Ginkoneko's mother, normally didn't trust men, but one of her biggest exceptions was Ginkoneko's boyfriend. She had develope great respect and trust for the young saiyan hibrid and she was happy that Ginkoneko was happy.  
  
"Yes mother, I guess my love for Trunks has made my food sensing sloppy."  
  
Ginkoneko put her electric guitar down and went to eat with her mother. At the dining room, Haiku wanted to start a conversation.  
  
"Koneko-chan, your birthday is just a few days short. It's your 21st birthday, so it's special."  
  
"Yeah, Trunks is taking me on a date that day. Then we'll come here with Bra and Goten.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"And I'll be waiting with a delicious birthday cake for all of us."  
  
"Thanks mom. My friends love your cooking."  
  
"And how was your training today?"  
  
"It was great. Ever since I learned to use ki blasts, I learned I have unique abilities."  
  
"Really? Can you show me Koneko?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ginkoneko stood up from her seat and formed a ki ball on her hand, she squeezed it, and she formed a light saber.  
  
"It's a ki sword, I think. It looks like a Star Wars weapon.", Ginkoneko chuckled.  
  
Haiku was shocked. Ginkoneko opened her hand and the sword extinguished.  
  
"Okay. Now this. Observe closely."  
  
In the blink of an eyes, Ginkoneko disappeared in front of her mother's eyes and reappeared behind her. She taps Haiku's shoulder and she turned around to face her, but she had disappeared again.  
  
"Over here mom."  
  
Haiku turned again and saw Ginkoneko in front of her.  
  
"What was that Koneko?", she asked in awe.  
  
"At first, it was just super speed, but then I discovered I could teleport too. I can also do this."  
  
Ginkoneko glanced over at the refrigerator and concentrated her mind. The door of the refrigerator opened slowly by itself and a bottle of milk came floating toward Ginkoneko. Ginkoneko grabbed it.  
  
"Telekinesis. I need more practice thought. It's a little hard. I can create a forcefield around myself for defense, I can duplicate myself in two if needed, and when I can't use my arms or legs I can shot needles from my hair. Cool, huh? I'm still looking foward for more unique skills. Who knows what else I can do?"  
  
"That's incredible Koneko. I never thought you could go so far. And you enjoy fighting?"  
  
"Yes, well, I normally fight in defense, but when I'm fighting Trunks, Bra, and Goten, I do it for fun. I never imagined that sparring was so much fun. I like it."  
  
"Okay, but that doesn't mean you'll be fighting everyone you meet."  
  
"I know mom, I'm not stupid. I never fight without a reason."  
  
Haiku smiled. "That's good to hear Koneko-chan."  
  
"Trunks told me that even his father Vegeta was a little impress by what I could do, but he won't show it. At least Trunks can tell. I started to use the gravity room two years ago. I still wonder where I got all these powers, I feel like I'm not human at all. What do you think mom?"  
  
Silence. Haiku was staring at Ginkoneko. She looked very worried.  
  
"Mother? Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"N-no Koneko-chan, I'm fine.", Haiku said and smiled.  
  
"Okay. Dinner was delicious as always, mom.", Ginkoneko got up from her chair and stretched. "I think I'll play my guitar some more after I wash my plate."  
  
Ginkoneko took her empty plate and went to the kitchen. Haiku stayed alone on the dining room.  
  
"Why? Why now? Why do I have this strong feeling that something will go wrong?", Haiku said to herself, a single tear fell from her eye. She stared at the spot where Ginkoneko was sitting with a worried and sad expression. "Koneko-chan."  
  
Ginkoneko washed her plate and returned to her room. She played her electric guitar for a few hours and sang some of her favorite pop and rock songs as she stared at the silver full moon in the night sky. Then something caught her eye. She stopped playing her guitar and put it down, she walked to the window and opened it. Ginkoneko looked through her window and saw her pink sakura tree, a little far from the house, she liked that tree very much. There was a small silver dot glowing inside the tree.  
  
"What is that? Could it be a firefly? No, it can't be. I thought those insects flew in groups. But that light is too bright to be a firefly. I better investigate."  
  
Ginkoneko jumped off the window and flew toward the sakura tree, looking around. The coast was clear, so she landed and approached the tree with caution. The glowing light was getting bigger and brighter, then suddenly it stopped glowing. Ginkoneko stood at the bottom of the tree, staring at the branches. She saw someone sitting on one of the big branches. It was a woman.  
  
"Hey, who are you?! What are you doing up there?!", she yelled.  
  
The woman, lying on her back and with her arms behind her head, sat up on the tree branch and glanced down at Ginkoneko. It was too dark to see who it was.  
  
The woman jumped off the branch and landed on her feet, in front of Ginkoneko.  
  
"So, we meet again kitten.", she said.  
  
'Kitten?', Ginkoneko thought.  
  
(Flash)  
  
"My little kitten, I won't let you have the hell of a life that I had."  
  
(Flash)  
  
Ginkoneko shook the thought away and faced the woman that was about an inch taller than her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The woman looked hurt by what she said, but Ginkoneko didn't noticed because of the dark. She quickly hid the hurt expression and chuckled.  
  
"What? You mean that in only three lousy years you've forgoten me?", she said and came closer to Ginkoneko. Ginkoneko finally recognized her. The spiky silver hair and silver eyes, the pale, almost white skin, covered in scars.  
  
"Are you......Silver Light?"  
  
"In person.", Silver Light replied.  
  
"I can't believe it. It's been a long time. I thought I would never see you again. What are you doing in this area Silver Light?"  
  
The silver eyed woman smiled. "It's a little hard to explain. I've been.....walking around here aimlessly, not knowing where to go."  
  
"Don't you have a home?"  
  
"No.", she said in an uneasy and slightly sad tone. "I never had a real home, every time I find one, it slips out of my hands."  
  
"That's sounds sad.", Ginkoneko said concerned. "Don't you have a family? Don't you have someone to care about you?"  
  
Silver Light's sad expression suddenly turned into a cold one.  
  
"Not that it is any of your business. No, I don't have a family and I don't need one."  
  
Ginkoneko was taken back by her words.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just remembered there's something I have to do. I'll leave now. You should go back to your house before your mother notices you're gone."  
  
"Okay. Well, this tuesday is my birthday."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah, my mother will make a big cake. I wish you would go visit my house and celebrate with us."  
  
"Gomen, I can't do that."  
  
"Why not, Silver Light?"  
  
"Ginkoneko, you hardly even know me, and your family knows nothing about me. What would your mother think if you brought a sudden stranger to your house?"  
  
"My mom would understand, she likes all my friends."  
  
"I can't be your friend. Sayonara Koneko."  
  
Silver Light turned around and walked away into the forest, and disappeared in the darkness before Ginkoneko could say something back.   
  
"She's so weird. How did she know my nickname Koneko? I didn't told her. And why did she call me kitten?", Ginkoneko said to herself and walked back to the house.  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER.......  
  
It was tuesday, Ginkoneko was in her room, getting ready for her date with Trunks while her mother left to work. She tied her hair loose in a low ponytail, she wore a pink tang top, with a blue skirt, and a navy blue jacket. It was the same blue jacket that Silver Light gave to her three years ago, she loved that jacket. After Silver Light gave it to her, she decorated it her own way. Now it had a glitter silver moon on the end of each sleeve, the bottom end of the jacket was decorated with a complete line of glitter silver stars, and the neck of the jacket was now lined with silver glitter. She put her on her pink shoes and sat on her bed, she played her guitar while she waited for Trunks.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks was flying through the forest, toward Ginkoneko's house, when something caught his eyes. He stopped. It was a silver dot, shining with the sunlight.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Out of curiousity, he went to investigate. When he landed behind the bright silver light, it stopped glowing, and a woman stood there with her back turned to Trunks. She had long, spiky silver hair, she wore a red tang top, short jeans that reached half of her thighs, and red tennis shoes.  
  
'Is that Koneko?', Trunks thought.  
  
The woman stood in front of a deep cliff staring foward without moving, the wind played with her hair. Trunks stepped a little closer to get a better look, he let out a small gasp. That wasn't Ginkoneko. The woman's arms and legs were covered in bad looking scars and her skin was pale, almost white.  
  
'What in the world happened to her?', he thought, shocked by the sight of her scars.  
  
"Koneko?", he said out loud, unsure.  
  
The woman turned and looked at him in the eyes. The woman's silver eyes were holding an emotionless expression, but Trunks felt something when he looked at her.  
  
'Those eyes.', he thought. 'Why do I feel an atmosphere of anguish in them? I feel like I've seen her before, but where?'  
  
(FLASH) (Yeah, I know. You're probably asking : "TRUNKS TOO?!!")  
  
"Hey Trunks-chan, I got something for you!"  
  
"Wow, thanks megami!"  
  
(FLASH)  
  
"Trunks, I'm impressed. For a little boy you sure are getting strong like your father, aren't you?"  
  
(FLASH)   
  
"Are you really a megami or a tenshi?"  
  
(FLASH)  
  
"You will meet someone very special someday, and she will change your life forever."  
  
(FLASH) (Back to Reality)  
  
Trunks kept staring at the woman as a headache started. The woman turned her back to him, and again stared foward. Then she took a step foward, and jumped, headfirst, off the cliff!  
  
"Hey, wait!!", Trunks yelled.  
  
Trunks ran to the edge and looked down, there's was no sign of the woman. She had disappeared. Trunks levitated into the air, confused, and continued his way to Ginkoneko's house.  
  
When he arrived, he told Ginkoneko what happened. They kept talking as they flew through the air together, holding hands.  
  
"Are you sure that wasn't you?", Trunks said.  
  
"Of course not, I haven't left my house in all morning. How was she like?"  
  
"She was an exact mirror image of you, except she was older, her hair was spiky, her eyes were silver, and her arms and legs were covered in scars."  
  
"There's no doubt.", Ginkoneko stated. "That was Silver Light. I saw her near my house yesterday night. I thought she was long gone by now."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"She is the one that saved me from the street gang three years ago. I don't know why, but I feel that our meeting last night wasn't an accident. She seemed so near yet so distant at the same time, and when she looked at me, I saw joy in her eyes, then sadness. It's very confusing. I wonder if she speaked the truth when she told me that we could be sisters."  
  
"I don't know about that, thought I have the feeling that I've met her before. I don't think that'll be the last time I'll see her."  
  
The two flew faster toward the city.  
  
LATER THAT DAY...  
  
Haiku was driving back home from work on her capsule car through the city. She was trapped in the traffic.  
  
"Oh dear, why is there so many people shopping today? This happens to be the only line of traffic with so many cars.", she said and sighed. "Trunks and Koneko will finish their date and go back home before I do if this keeps up."  
  
The traffic continued moving slowly at the green traffic light. Haiku felt pain in her heart, and moved a hand to her chest.  
  
"There it is again, that feeling that something bad will happen. I hope Koneko-chan is alright."  
  
Just then, she heard breaks screeching. Haiku glanced to her left, and gasped. Another car from another, less crowed traffic line, had passed through the red traffic line and was heading toward her at a very fast speed! The driver was apparently drunk.  
  
"Oh no!!", she yelled. She looked around for a way to escape, but her car was trapped in the traffic line with nowhere to go, except right into the speedy car. She was surrounded. "Oh no.....", she repeated, but this time in terrified whisper.  
  
In only two seconds, the car smashed with Haiku's car, making a loud, metal cracking noise throughout the city.  
  
ELSEWHERE...  
  
Trunks and Ginkoneko were walking through a street, Ginkoneko holding Trunks' arm.  
  
"I had a lot of fun today Trunks! Let's go get some ice cream!", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"Okay, but first I'll give you your birthday present. I can't wait any longer-"  
  
They were interrupted by a phone ringing. Ginkoneko took out her small cellular from her purse and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
They stopped walking as Ginkoneko continued talking through her phone.  
  
"Yes, I'm Ginkoneko, who is this?......What?", her expression went from happy to shocked. "Are you sure?", then to worried, "Where?!", and then to a panicked one. "Okay, I'll be right there!!" She hang up.  
  
"Koneko-chan, what's wrong?", Trunks asked concerned.  
  
Ginkoneko dug her fingers into her hair. "Mom was in a car accident.", she whispered as tears formed in her eyes and began to sob.  
  
THE HOSPITAL...  
  
Trunks and Ginkoneko went quickly to the hospital where Ginkoneko's mother was. Ginkoneko cried on Trunks' shoulder as he held her. They were sitting in the waiting room.  
  
They sat there for two hours, and finally a doctor came out and walked to them. Ginkoneko looked at him hopefully.  
  
"How is my mother?"  
  
The doctor shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but your mother only has one hour to live.", Ginkoneko looked at him horrified. "She has a few cuts on her face, a broken leg and arm, about five of her ribs are broken, she a punctured lung, and has internal bleeding, she was also cut up by metal on her chest. She is in a critical condition."  
  
Ginkoneko was speechless, she hid her face in her hands and cried. Trunks embraced her.  
  
"Can we see her?", Trunks asked the doctor.  
  
The doctor nodded and walked away. Trunks followed him holding his crying girlfriend. They went inside a room, where Haiku was lying on a hospital bed, almost all her body was in bandages, her left leg and arm were in casts, and had warious tubes surrounding her. It was a bad sight to see, especially for Ginkoneko. She approached the bed and took her mother's hand. Trunks sat beside her and they stayed there for more than half an hour.  
  
Haiku's purple eyes opened slowly and glanced at Ginkoneko, who's eyes were red from crying.  
  
"Koneko-chan.", she said weakly.  
  
"Mother. Why did this happen to you? And why today?"  
  
Haiku smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Koneko, I never suspected that this would happen. I know....that I.....don't have......much.......time, and there is something.......very important.....that you need to know."  
  
Ginkoneko stayed silent, she didn't want to see Haiku like this. She just cried.  
  
"I wanted....to give you....something.", Haiku continued. "It's in a box......under my bed. You have to find it.....Please Koneko....."  
  
"Mother....I...."  
  
"I....am....not....", Haiku didn't finish her last sentence. Her head fell back, and she died.  
  
"Mother!!!"  
  
The heart monitor line went flat. Ginkoneko cried over Haiku's dead body, until Trunks pulled her away. At first she refused, but then gave up and cried on his chest as he embraced her.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER...  
  
Ginkoneko was now in her room, lying on her bed, and staring at the ceiling with a blank stare, thought she had a few tears in her eyes. After Haiku's funeral, Ginkoneko never finished celebrating her birthday, it had been the worst birthday of her life, and Trunks never gave her birthday present because of the tragedy. It was night and she couldn't sleep. The house was very quiet. Since she was 21 now, she didn't need a new guardian or parent. By law she was over age now, she could get a job, but it still hurt. She was alone.  
  
She remembered Haiku's last words, first the box under her bed, and her last words: "I am not....." What did she tried to tell? There was only one way to find out. She got off bed and walked to Haiku's now empty room. Her stuff was the only thing left. Ginkoneko looked under the bed and saw a little black box. She grabbed it and sat on the bed, then she opened it. There was only an envelope inside. She was about to open it, when she heard the noise of thunder. She looked at her window. It had started raining, with loud thunder and strong winds. She went to the window and closed it, then she heard another noise. Someone was knocking on the front door. Who could it be at this hour? And with this storm? Still holding the envelope, she put a robe on and went to the door. She opened it and a soaken wet Trunks stood there.  
  
"Trunks! What are you doing here?", she said.  
  
"I knew you would be awake at this hour. I came to keep you company."  
  
"Alright, get in before you freeze out here!"  
  
Trunks entered the house and removed his wet jacket. Ginkoneko gave him a towel and he dried himself.  
  
"Are you okay?", he said.  
  
"Y-yes, now that you're here."  
  
"Maybe it's not the right time, but I didn't want to leave you alone, even if you needed some time to yourself."  
  
Ginkoneko forced a sad smile. "Thanks Trunks. And you....never.....gave me my birthday present anyway."  
  
"I can give it to you now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look.", Trunks took out a small velvet box. "That day I....", he opened the box, inside there was a gold, diamond ring. "I wanted to ask you to marry me."  
  
"Oh Trunks.", she said almost crying with joy. "Of course I will."  
  
Trunks placed the ring on her finger, and she smiled, thought she couldn't keep the death of her mother away from her mind. Trunks noticed the envelope on her hand.  
  
"What's that?", he asked.  
  
"That's a letter my mother left me. I was going to read it."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Ginkoneko opened the letter and read it out loud.  
  
"Ginkoneko,  
  
If you're reading this letter, then I'm gone. The reason I wrote this to you was because I have been keeping secrets from you since you were little. But this is something that....I just never found enough courage to tell you. I lied to you. I lied to you when I told you that your father left me because I was pregnant of you. Actually, he left because he found out I was sterile.", Ginkoneko eyes widen a little in shock. "Koneko, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not your real mother......", Ginkoneko couldn't keep reading, the letter fell from her hands.  
  
Trunks grabbed the letter, though he was shocked too, and continued for her. "It was the same day my husband and I divorced, at night. I was depressed and crying.", Ginkoneko tried to imagine what the letter said as she heard Trunks' voice.  
  
(FLASH) (This is what Ginkoneko is imagining, according to the letter. In Haiku's P.O.V. and everything is exactly as it is written in the letter.)  
  
It was cold outside, and raining with loud thunder. I couldn't concentrate in what I was doing. I tried to do my work, but I couldn't. Then I heard someone knocking on my door. Without asking myself who could it be, I opened it. A woman stood there. I wanted to take a closer look at her, but then suddenly the electricity went out, and it was very dark. I couldn't see her clearly. She wasn't wearing or using anything to protect herself from the rain and she held a small bundle in her arms.   
  
"Who are you? You shouldn't be out with this weather. You could get sick.", I said to her.  
  
"That doesn't matter.", she replied. "I want a favor from you."  
  
"What is it?", I said. 'Why would a strange woman just come here and ask a favor? I don't even know her.'  
  
"I know this sounds strange, but I need someone to take care of her. Please.", she handed me the small bundle. "I know I can trust you, I can see good things about you Haiku."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
She didn't answer me, she just smiled sadly and said. "Take care of Ginkoneko for me."  
  
I looked at the bundle in my arms, a baby! When I looked back at the woman, she had disappeared. Confused as ever, I went back inside. The woman only gave me the baby's name. It was the most strangest child I had ever seen. She had silver hair and golden eyes. The baby smiled at me, and I felt like a real mother.  
  
I never told my ex-husband about this, I raised the baby as my own and gave her my name. So I called her Ginkoneko Hikari.  
  
(FLASH) (Back to Reality)  
  
"And so, I can only say that was your real mother, or so I think. I don't know why she gave you up, and I know nothing about your real father. Please don't think bad of me for lying. I'm really sorry and I love you, Koneko-chan. If your mother still lives, please try to find her. You deserve to know where you're really from.  
  
With all my love,  
  
Haiku."  
  
Trunks put the letter in the envelope. Ginkoneko stood there like a statue. "No.", she managed to whisper. "It......can't.....be....."  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	9. Chapter 8: The Lament of the Ghost

Ginkoneko Hikari By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 8: The Lament of the Ghost  
  
"No......NO!!!"  
  
"Koneko, wait!!"  
  
Ginkoneko couldn't take it anymore, she ran out off the house, and took off into the storm, through the forest. Trunks went after her.  
  
Ginkoneko flew through the big, dark forest aimlessly, the rain hitting her face, she had lost Trunks as he also lost track of her. She landed between the tall trees, crying, and not caring if she was soaken wet. The noise of thunder ran through her ears.  
  
'Who am I? Where am I from?', she thought desperated.  
  
Just then a lightning struck and hit a tree, a fire started. The whole tree burned, then it started to fall toward Ginkoneko. Ginkoneko saw it and sent a powerful ki blast, the tree blew to pieces that fell harmlessly to the ground. Ginkoneko sighed in relief. She was about to walk away, when another lightning struck and hit her on the back, taking her by surprise.  
  
"Aaaahhhhh!!!!"  
  
The lightning electrocuted her with thousands of volts as she screamed. When the pain stopped she fell to the ground, her body smocking. She was barely conscious when she heard a voice nearby.  
  
I'm back. Those words echoed in her ears. A dark and cold voice. She had heard it before. You will die soon. You should've stayed dead in the first place. Now you'll suffer even more. Like 'her'.  
  
"Who....are....you?", she whispered painfully.  
  
She only heard evil laugher in return. The world went dark for her. As Ginkoneko's body laid on the wet, cold ground, she didn't hear the evil laugher turn into a scream of pain, she didn't see the tenshi-like, glowing, silver figure that descended from above and approached her, she didn't see the figure disappear.  
  
DREAM  
  
Ginkoneko stood in a forest, covered in snow. Everything was white, and she felt terribly cold. She shivered.  
  
"Where am I? I've never felt so cold in my life.", she said.  
  
She walked around the snow covered forest. The forest looked familiar, but not as familiar as the one around her house.  
  
"Hello?", she called, but nobody answered.  
  
Then she heard something. The wind was.....singing. She heard beautiful voices singing all at once, and carried away by the wind, they were heard like a humming, but it sounded so sad.  
  
"Where is it coming from?"  
  
She followed the humming voices, trying to find its source, she saw no one.  
  
I am a ghost.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?", she asked. The voice she heard was talking in a distant whisper, she barely understood what it was saying.  
  
I am a ghost, a spirit....cursed with eternal life...., condemned to roam the earth for eternity.....I am alone....., and I cry endless tears....  
  
"Endless....tears.", Ginkoneko repeated.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"...my reality will make you cry endless tears."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The child version of herself had said those words in her dream three years ago.  
  
I am a ghost.  
  
"Who are you?!", she called again.  
  
"Koneko-chan."  
  
The voice that called her back sounded very familiar and it came from behind her. She turned around and saw a woman with pink hair and purple eyes.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Haiku looked at her sadly. "I'm not your mother Koneko. You have to find your real mother. She needs you.", she turned her back to Ginkoneko.  
  
Ginkoneko approached Haiku and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, you are my mother. If the other one gave me up, she's not my mother."  
  
"Go find your mother. She needs you.", was the only thing she replied.  
  
"NO!", shouted another voice.  
  
Ginkoneko looked around to see who yelled, and when she saw no one, she turned back to Haiku, but Haiku wasn't there anymore, she was replaced by another woman. Ginkoneko felt the woman's pale, ice cold skin, covered in scars. The woman turned around, it was Silver Light, looking at her with a serious expression.  
  
"Don't bother looking for your mother kitten. She's dead.", and she disappeared. Ginkoneko heard the whispers again, and the wind continued humming.  
  
I am a ghost.  
  
END DREAM  
  
Ginkoneko opened her eyes slowly, still hearing thunder crashing, she felt warm. She looked confused at her surroundings, she was inside a cave, lying beside a small fire. She sat up and looked at herself, she was now wearing a red shirt and black spandex shorts, she wasn't wearing any shoes.  
  
'What happened? How did I get here? And why are my clothes different?', she thought.  
  
"So, you're awake now."  
  
Ginkoneko looked toward the voice, there, standing at the cave's entrance and staring at the dark, rainy sky, was Silver Light, wearing a white tang top and long jeans, and her back turned.  
  
"Silver Light? What happened? Where am I?", she asked her.  
  
"I found you lying on the forest alone. You were unconscious and wet, so I brought you here and got you dry clothes."  
  
"I think I was hit by a lightning. And I'm still alive? I don't believe this."  
  
Silver Light chuckled. "It looks like you're tougher than you think, kitten."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me kitten?"  
  
"I bet that nobody calls you that. Besides, that is what Koneko means."  
  
"Well, yes, but-"  
  
Ginkoneko was interrupted by another thunder crashing. Then she heard voices humming a sad melody.  
  
"What's that?", she said.  
  
She recognized the voices, they were the same voices she heard in her dream. Distant voices singing, carried away by the wind.  
  
"That's the Lament of the Ghost.", Silver Light said, still not looking at Ginkoneko. "It happens every night, along with a voice whispering the same words all the time."  
  
"A lament of a ghost? But I never heard it before."  
  
"The Lament of the Ghost is only heard at late night in this forest. If I'm not mistaken, it must be pass midnight right now. Maybe you go to bed early. I've always heard it.", she turned to face Ginkoneko. "Do you want to hear the story?"  
  
"Sure.", Ginkoneko replied.  
  
Silver Light grabbed her hand and guided her back to where the fire stood, but Ginkoneko pulled back when she felt her cold skin.  
  
"Silver Light, why are you so cold? You always look so pale and your skin is covered in too many scars. You almost look like you're......But at the same time you look so youthful and beautiful. How old are you?"  
  
(Ginkoneko was going to say Silver Light looked like she was dead.)  
  
"I think I'm.......about 28 years old?"  
  
"Really? You're only a few years older than me. I thought you we're older than that, but you don't look like it."  
  
"Let's forget about it. Sit down."  
  
Ginkoneko and Silver Light sit down, Ginkoneko in front of the fire and Silver Light sitting in front of her across the fire. Ginkoneko then heard whispers and the wind continued humming.  
  
I am a ghost.  
  
"Is that whisper again. I heard it in my dream."  
  
I am a ghost, a spirit....cursed with eternal life,......condemned to roam the earth for all eternity.....I am alone,.....and I cry endless tears......  
  
This time she heard the whispers in her mind. They weren't coming from outside.  
  
I am a ghost.  
  
"Kitten."  
  
Ginkoneko looked at Silver Light as the whispers stopped.  
  
"I'll tell you the story of the ghost. I've tell this story to many people before, but they all think I'm crazy, except the little kids."  
  
Ginkoneko looked at her with complete silence and attention.  
  
"It started thousands of years ago. A little girl was born, but she wasn't a normal little girl, she was born unnaturally. She lived her first years with her mother, but then she was taken away by an evil person, from that day on, her life turned into a living hell. A hell in which she lived and had to endure, her soft heart became hard, and she didn't knew the meaning of love, happiness, friendship. She only knew hate and vengeance. Destiny just played with her, she was hated by everyone, unwanted, unloved, alone. Destiny didn't want her to be happy at all, destiny cursed her with eternal pain. But after many, many years of pain and loneliness, she finally found her love. Her heart softened once again, her love ones multiplied, and her bad memories were forgoten. She was very happy.", Silver Light took a deep breath, her serious expression didn't change, and she continued,   
  
"Unfortunately, that happiness only lasted a few years. Destiny interfered again and gave her something she didn't want. In result, all her love ones were killed, along with the other planets of the universe. Destiny's gift attracted a very powerful, evil being that killed everyone until she was the only one left. That's when she couldn't take it anymore, all her rage, pain, sadness, and anguish was released. She did a suicide attack, destroying the planet she was on, and taking away her life along with her enemy. She thought that she could finally rest in peace, that she would join her love ones in the after life, but once again, she was wrong.   
  
Destiny cursed her again and turned her into a ghost, trapped for all eternity, she was condemned to roam the earth forever, but there was on last thing she did. She never gave up to destiny's cruelty. Somehow she kept herself from going insane. She used destiny's gift to her advantage and returned one of her love ones back to life. Nobody knows what happened to the one she brought back, but I'm sure that whoever it is, is living a normal life. The problem is that the person she revived doesn't remember her, and her ghost continues to roam around the earth alone. Thought, even in loneliness, she's happy by what she did and does not regret it. She roams so much around this forest, that she made the lament, heard every night. The wind carries the lament through the whole forest, the spirits around here feel her pain and sometimes they sing along with her. It's been like that 'til today, and it still hasn't change.   
  
So be careful around these areas after midnight, kitten. You might run into the ghost of the roaming woman, and there's no telling what she would do. Of course, that doesn't mean she only roams around this forest."  
  
"That's horrible.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"Yes, it is.", Silver Light said.   
  
"Are you sure that story is real?"  
  
"That's up to you, if you believe it, or you can ask what's making the lament."  
  
Silver Light was right, Ginkoneko could still hear the lament in the wind, singing a sad melody.  
  
I am a ghost.  
  
"You should rest now, kitten. The lament should stop sooner or later."  
  
Ginkoneko looked at Silver Light in wonder and thought. 'I can still hear the lament, but how come the whispers stop every time Silver Light talks? This is so strange.'  
  
Ginkoneko lay down on the ground, Silver Light closed her eyes and seemed to be meditating. Ginkoneko had trouble falling asleep, but eventually she did.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING...  
  
Ginkoneko opened her eyes at the sound of birds singing. She got up, yawned, and streched.  
  
"About time sleeping beauty. You missed the sunrise.", Silver Light said, standing on the cave's entrance.  
  
"What time is it?", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"Pretty early. You should go back to your house, your fiance must be worried about you. I heard him yelling your name last night."  
  
"My fiance? How did you know?"  
  
Ginkoneko's question was answered when Silver Light approached her and took her left hand, looking at her diamond ring.  
  
"That's a beautiful ring you got there.", Silver Light said, smirking. "I hope your marriage turns out good. I know of a marriage that didn't last long, because......well, it's nothing important. Forget I said that."  
  
"Your skin is colder than ice.", Ginkoneko said, taking her hand away from her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not a living dead?"  
  
"Very funny, but I could be. Who knows?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"None of your business, kitten. If I was your friend, I wouldn've tell you, but I'm not."  
  
"If you're not my friend, Silver Light, why are you talking with me? Why did you save me? Why did you gave me clothes? And why did you stay with me, and why did you tell me about the lament?"  
  
"You don't have to be my friend for me to do all that, you're not my enemy either."  
  
Silver Light walked out of the cave and Ginkoneko followed her.  
  
'She's so weird.', Ginkoneko thought. 'She says she's not my friend or my enemy. What is she trying to say?"  
  
Ginkoneko and Silver Light walked through the forest, heading to Ginkoneko's house. Ginkoneko would rather fly there, but she wasn't sure if Silver Light could fly, besides Silver Light seemed to know her way around the forest. After a few minutes of walking, they heard a voice shouting.  
  
"Koneko!", it was Trunks. He landed in front of them.  
  
"Trunks!", Ginkoneko ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Where were you? I was worried sick about you!"  
  
"I'm not sure.", she replied. "Something happened last night and then I was with Silver Light."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Trunks. But I still can't get that letter out of head."  
  
"What letter?", Silver Light asked, looking suspicious.  
  
Ginkoneko and Trunks looked at her.  
  
"My mother died the day of my birthday and she left me a letter.", Ginkoneko said, looking uneasy. "The letter said that she wasn't my real mother. It said that I should look for my real mother and-"  
  
"NO!", Silver Light interrupted her, looking angry. 'That idiot! Why did she had to do that?!', she thought to herself and continued, "Don't bother doing that!"  
  
"And why not?", Trunks asked, looking suspiciously at her. "Do you know anything about Koneko's mother?"  
  
"None of your business, so butt out.", Silver Light said and turned to Ginkoneko. "Don't bother looking for your mother! If she abandoned you, then you're better off separated!"  
  
"I don't understand!", Ginkoneko said exasperated. "What do you know about this? I can hardly accept my mother is another, I don't really want to look for a woman who gave me up, and you inmediately tell me not to bother! Why?"  
  
"She's dead.", Silver Light said simply, but coldly.  
  
Ginkoneko gasped, totally confused and shocked. Trunks pulled her close.  
  
"Hey, stop! You're scaring her! How do you know anyway?!", shouted Trunks angrily.  
  
Silver Light smiled at them, which confused Trunks. Her cold expression was gone.  
  
"I know things you would never imagine. Things so horrible and unfair, you probably would never believe it. I must go now.", Silver Light turned around, her back facing them.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?!", Ginkoneko asked.  
  
"I'm just going to do something important. I won't be gone TOO long. Kitten, it's almost time.", then Silver Light vanished, right in front of them.  
  
"Where did she go?", Ginkoneko asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll see her again soon.", Trunks said.  
  
To Be Continued......... 


	10. Chapter 9: Ginkoneko's Friend Who is Sil...

Ginkoneko Hikari By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 9: Ginkoneko's "Friend". Who is Silver Light?  
  
A month had passed since Silver Light's disappeareance. Not even Ginkoneko found her in the forest. Although, Ginkoneko stayed up late one night and she heard the lament of the ghost, quickly she went outside to see if she could find her in forest, but there was no trace of her at all. Ginkoneko and Trunks' wedding was a week away, so Ginkoneko went to the store to pick a dress. Ginkoneko was now painting beautiful portraits and selling them to galleries, also with her guitar, she played in small concerts on hotels and parties, she was very famous for that.  
  
"How about this one?", Chi-Chi said picking a dress.  
  
"No, too serious.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"And this one?", said Bra picking another.  
  
"Too revealing.", said Ginkoneko.  
  
"Hey, this one would look perfect on you.", Bulme said.  
  
"Yeah, it looks nice.", Ginkoneko said as she took the dress from Bulma.  
  
Ginkoneko went to a changing room and put on the dress, then came out. The others smiled at her. The dress had short round sleeves, her neck and chest were uncovered, a big bow behind her, and the bottom covered her feet. The part over her breasts was decorated with three diamonds, the center diamond was moon-shaped, and a ring of white pearls around her waist. (You know Sailor Moon's princess gown? Well, like that, but slightly different.) The dress made her look even more beautiful than she is.  
  
"You look beautiful.", said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Thanks.", said Ginkoneko.  
  
"I love that dress!", said Bra. "I wish I could wear it at my wedding, when I marry Goten."  
  
"Then maybe I should let you borrow it."  
  
"No thanks, Koneko. I'll try to wear something different. It's okay."  
  
"Then I'll buy this dress."  
  
"It looks expensive.", said Chi-Chi.  
  
"We don't have to worry about that.", said Bulma. "Can you believe that Trunks said he would pay half of the wedding dress' price?"  
  
"It doesn't surprise me.", said Bra.  
  
"This one is an unique model, brand new.", said Ginkoneko as she read a card attached to the dress. "And it's name is 'Goddess of the Moon'."  
  
"That's a good name.", Bulma declared. "No wonder the diamond on the middle of your chest is shaped like a crescent moon. Let's go and pay for it."  
  
After they bought the dress, they went to other stores. Ginkoneko bought some jewelry, makeup,shoes, perfume, and hair accesories.  
  
She returned to her home in the forest at night. She placed all the shopping bags in her room and glanced at her clock on the table.  
  
"11:30? Already? It's pretty late, I better go to bed, but first a good hot shower.", said Ginkoneko and started removing her clothes.  
  
That night, she went into a deep sleep. Then she started dreaming.  
  
DREAM  
  
Ginkoneko was standing in front of a destroyed house. She turned around. Surrounding the rubble there was a big snow-covered forest.  
  
"This place....it looks so familiar. But how...?"  
  
"You're back."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Ginkoneko turned around and saw a little girl staring at her. The girl was an exact mirror image of herself, wild gold cat-like eyes and silver hair down her shoulders, but the girl was covered in blood from head to toe and was looking grim.  
  
"Remember me?", said the girl.  
  
"Yes.", said Ginkoneko. "You're...You're me."  
  
"Yes, I told you that you shouldn't come back here. But this time I brought you back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The monster is coming. Mother will come back soon. She'll be there, at our wedding."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mother, our mother, is coming back.", said the little girl.  
  
You're here.  
  
Ginkoneko turned around and saw a shadow behind her. The girl saw it too and a look of horror crossed her face.  
  
"It's...It's the monster!", she yelled terrified.  
  
This time, I'll torture the both of you.  
  
PAUSE DREAM/REALITY  
  
Ginkoneko's body trembled and turned in bed as she groaned. A shadow was approaching as she continued dreaming.  
  
"While you're busy with your nightmare, I can get you in reality.", said the shadow.  
  
"I don't think so.", a voice echoed in the room.  
  
The shadow turned and saw a bright light in the room.  
  
"YOU!!!!"  
  
CONTINUE DREAM  
  
In the dream, a bright light had appeared and attacked the shadow. The shadow instantly disappeared screaming.  
  
Ginkoneko watched as the shadow disappeared, relieved and shocked at the same time. The little girl smiled.  
  
"Mummy!"  
  
Ginkoneko froze. That was the girl's...no...their mother? Inside the light, Ginkoneko could see a woman, her face hidden by the light.  
  
Koneko-chan.  
  
'That voice.', thought Ginkoneko to herself. 'It sounds like mine, but how? Is she really my mother?'  
  
END DREAM  
  
Ginkoneko woke up and winced as the sunlight hit her face. She stared at the ceiling as she remembered her dream.  
  
"Another weird nightmare.", she muttered. "I wonder if something strange will happen at my wedding."  
  
One Week Later...  
  
"I'm almost finished. You'll be ready in no time."  
  
Ginkoneko was in Bra's room and Bra was fixing her hair for her wedding. Ginkoneko was wearing her white wedding dress, her always present golden chain with the silver crescent moon and star, diamond earrings, and white high heels. Bra placed Ginkoneko's hair in beautiful curls and placed a long veil over her head and face. After she applied makeup to her face, Ginkoneko looked into the mirror and smiled. Her lips were painted ice-pink, silver glitter around her face, black eye liner for her eyes, and to combine with her eyes and necklace, Bra added some golden-yellow eye shadow to her eyes with a little bit of golden glitter. In Ginkoneko's opinion it was a very strange combination especially since her lips were the only thing pink.  
  
"Maybe you should've used the golden-yellow lipstick instead.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"You don't have a golden-yellow lipstick. Besides, ice-pink is a bright color, like the glitter. It looks good on you."  
  
Ginkoneko decided not to argue and went outside of Capsule Corp. with Bra and into the backyard. Bulma had decided to have Trunks and Ginkoneko's wedding at the backyard of Capsule Corp. and they were okay with that, the backyard was enormous. It was full of people, most of them were old friends of Trunks and Ginkoneko from school, rich people from other business companies (invited by Bulma, and all of Bulma's friends, between them there was Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Krillin, 18, Marron, and Goten (Did I forgot anyone important?). The place was decorated with beautiful colors, flowers, and moons and stars. Pan was the flower girl, she looked cute in her pink dress, though it was clear she didn't like it. Bra and Marron were bridesmaids, and Goten and Vegeta were the escorts. Goten ended up escorting Marron after Vegeta gave him a murdeous look.  
  
The only problem they had was that Ginkoneko didn't have a family. Her distant uncle still lived in Europe and she didn't know how to comunicate with him, so Goku volunteered to be her escort down the isle to where Trunks was standing, waiting for her. (Chi-Chi must've told him what he had to do.) (Okay, I haven't been in much weddings, but I'm doing the best I can.)  
  
The wedding was short, but what came next was even better. After Trunks and Ginkoneko kissed, cheers, shouts, and applauses could be heard behind them. Then Ginkoneko smiled and looked at her bouquet of cherry blossoms. She had insisted on having a bouquet with flowers from her sakura tree, her ice-pink lipstick did match something after all. She threw the bouquet behind her shoulder, many young girls tried to reach it, but it fell on Bra's arms. Bra smiled at Goten as she held the bouquet. Pan threw the flower petals at the newly wed couple as they kissed again.  
  
Soon the party started, Trunks and Ginkoneko danced all night under the full moon, not wanting to break apart. Then Ginkoneko felt something and got closer to Trunks' ear.  
  
"Trunks-chan, don't you have the strange feeling that we're being watched?", Ginkoneko whispered.  
  
"What do you mean? We're the main couple tonight, everybody is staring at us.", Trunks whispered.  
  
"I know, but I feel that someone else is here, staring at us. And I have a strange feeling, I don't know if it is good or bad."  
  
"Then try to locate where it is."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ginkoneko looked around, then a slow and romantic song played. Trunks held his wife closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder, but he continued searching. Finally she spotted something, a faint glow, it came from between the crowd of dancing people, but no one seemed to notice it. Strangely, she felt no ki coming from it. She wanted to investigate, but she didn't want to worry Trunks. Ginkoneko noticed the glow was disappearing, she worried, fearing that something could happen. The glow disappeared, but nothing happened.  
  
'What's going on?', Ginkoneko thought.  
  
Despite what Ginkoneko saw, she and Trunks enjoyed their wedding to the max. When it was over, they went straight to their honeymoon, but Ginkoneko was still worried, so Trunks asked her if she wanted the honeymoon to be not too far away from home. She accepted, she felt the strange feeling again, but this time she felt someone was calling her, so she didn't want to leave the city. They stayed in a good hotel of South City, Ginkoneko didn't mind. She knew that Trunks was trying to keep his identity a secret or they wouldn't have any peace, they would be surrounded by reporters everywhere. Trunks, the heir of Capsule Corp., married with the new and soon-to-be-famous rockstar Ginkoneko, was the story of the year.  
  
At Capsule Corp., Bulma was working in her lab while Vegeta trained in the gravity room. Bra was probably using the telephone and talking to Goten.  
  
Bulma typed on her computer, designing a new invention, when she heard footsteps approaching the silent lab. Bulma sighed, it was probalby Vegeta, to order her to fix the gravity machine again.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
Bulma paused, that wasn't Vegeta's voice, it sounded more like...  
  
"Koneko? Is that you?", she said, then thought. 'That's weird. Ginkoneko and Trunks left about four days ago.', she talked out loud. "Koneko, what are you doing here? I thought you and Trunks wouldn't be back for a while."  
  
"Bulma, I need to borrow the dragon radar.", the voice did sound like Ginkoneko's, but slightly different.  
  
"Why do you want to search for the dragonballs?"  
  
Bulma glanced at the lab door, it was still closed, but she could see a woman behind it.  
  
Ginkoneko didn't answer her question, she just said: "Where's the dragon radar, Bulma?"  
  
"You can find it in one of the drawers in my room.", Bulma replied.  
  
"Thanks.", Ginkoneko said and walked away.  
  
Vegeta was training in the gravity room when he suddenly stopped. He gasped, and ran out of the gravity room. He stood in the door, staring at Capsule Corp. with a glare.  
  
'What is that?!', he thought. 'Who is it?! The ki is huge!! It's way stronger than Kakarot's or mine, but that's imposible!!'  
  
Vegeta went quickly into the building.  
  
Ginkoneko look through all the drawers until she found the dragon radar, and placed it in her butt pocket. When she turned to leave, someone else entered the room.  
  
"What are you doing here woman?"  
  
Vegeta went into the room and stared at Ginkoneko. She was wearing a long-sleeved sky blue shirt and long navy blue jeans.  
  
"I was just borrowing something. Don't mind me. I'll leave now.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
When Ginkoneko tried to leave, Vegeta blocked her path.  
  
"I do mind, especially since I can feel you're ki. You're not my son's mate.", Vegeta said, eyeing her in suspicion. "Who are you?"   
  
Ginkoneko smiled. "You'll find out, someday."  
  
With that, Ginkoneko disappeared in front of Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta searched her ki again, but found none.  
  
"Koneko-chan, isn't that your cellular?", called Trunks.  
  
Trunks and Ginkoneko were in bed, sleeping in each other's arms, when Ginkoneko's cellular started ringing. They both woke up and Ginkoneko answered her cellular.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi Bulma.", she yawned, but paused. "What? Your dragon radar was stolen? By whom?"  
  
"I don't know.", said Bulma on the other side of the line. "It was a woman, and I thought it was you because she had your voice. Vegeta saw her and he told me that she was an exact copy of you, but ker skin was deadly pale, he hair was spiky, and her eyes were silver."  
  
"What a minute. Did that woman had deep looking scars in her arms and legs?"  
  
"I don't know.", said Bulma. "Vegeta said she was wearing long jeans and a long-sleeved shirt."  
  
Ginkoneko turned to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, something weird is going on in Capsule Corp.", she said.  
  
"Who's searching for the dragonballs?"  
  
"Silver Light.", Ginkoneko whispered. "She's back.", she turned back to her phone. "Bulma, Trunks and I will search for the woman. We'll find out what she wants."  
  
"Wait Koneko! A woman just entered the building.", said Bulma. "She said she wants to talk to you, and she's wearing weird clothes. Could you come here as soon as you can?"  
  
"Sure. We'll be there."  
  
Trunks and Ginkoneko quickly grabbed their things and flew to Capsule Corp. Bulma greeted them at the door.  
  
"I'm glad you're here.", Bulma said. "The woman is with Vegeta in the hall."  
  
Trunks and Ginkoneko looked at each other, then followed Bulma to the hall. There they saw Vegeta sitting on the couch, glaring at the woman sitting on the couch in front of him, a few metres away. She was calmly drinking tea from a cup. When Trunks and Ginkoneko entered the hall, the woman looked up at Ginkoneko with her pink eyes, her long blue hair was tied in two tails behind her. She smiled, Ginkoneko didn't.  
  
"Who are you?", Ginkoneko asked.  
  
"You've grown up Koneko-chan. You look beautiful.", she replied. "Just like your mother."  
  
Ginkoneko gasped. "You know my mother? Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"My name is Tsunami.", the woman stood up. "I came to help you find your mother."  
  
"My mother...is dead.", Ginkoneko said.  
  
"No Koneko, your mother is alive."  
  
"Silver Light told me that my real mother was dead.", Ginkoneko said, frowning. "And even if she is alive, I have no interest in looking for her. She abandoned me."  
  
"That's not true Koneko-chan.", Tsunami said.  
  
"How do you know? Do you have any proof?"  
  
"The only one who can tell you that is your mother. Silver Light knows who your mother is. She's hidding her."  
  
"But what does Sivler Light want with the dragonballs?", Trunks asked.  
  
"She's going to make a special wish tonight.", Tsunami replied. "She probably gathered five of them already."  
  
"Woah, that's fast.", said Bulma.  
  
"Please, Koneko. You have to talk with Silver Light.", Tsunami then lost her smile and frowned seriously. "Your mother needs your help, and if you don't find her soon, the dark force will beat you to it."  
  
"What dark force?", asked Trunks.  
  
"I don't have time to explain! Please, Koneko, please say you'll look for your mother."  
  
Tsunami looked at Ginkoneko with pleading eyes, then she looked at the floor with a guilt expression. WHat was she afraid of? Ginkoneko's expression softened.  
  
"I...", she sighed. "Alright, I'll look for her."  
  
Tsunami looked at her again. "Then you must find Silver Light. She'll call the Eternal Dragon tonight."  
  
"Then, we wait."  
  
That night, a shadowy figure stood in the dark forest holding a bag.  
  
"It's time." The figure opened the bag and dropped the contents on the ground. The seven dragonballs.  
  
Trunks and Ginkoneko were eating at Capsule Corp. with Bulma, Vegeta, Tsunami, Bra, and Goten (Bra invited him), when Vegeta stopped eating and looked up, Trunks and Goten did the same.  
  
"Did you guys feels that?", Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah.", said Goten. "It's the Eternal Dragon."  
  
"Then let's go.", Bra said. "Mom, you stay here."  
  
"Be careful.", Bulma said.  
  
They flew out of the building and saw the inmense dragon floating above the forest, they dashed toward it.  
  
When they approached, they saw a woman in front of the dragon.  
  
"Silver Light!", Ginkoneko called.  
  
Silver Light ignored them, as if she already knew they were there. She kept her attention on the dragon.  
  
"What is your wish?", the dragon asked.  
  
"Eternal Dragon,", Silver Light called. "I wish to be MORTAL!"  
  
Everyone, except Tsunami, was surprised when they heard her wish. A bright light engulfed Silver Light for a few seconds, then it was gone.  
  
"Your wish is granted."  
  
The dragon disappeared, and the dragonballs scattered around the Earth again. Everyone stayed silent and Silver Light didn't look at them.  
  
"Silver Light, what is going on here?", Ginkoneko said.  
  
Silver Light didn't respond. Ginkoneko then noticed her clothes. She was wearing a large white cape that covered her back entirely.  
  
'I've seen this before, but where?', she thought, then it came to her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ginkoneko was standing on the edge of a cliff and staring down at the woman standing on the bottom of the cliff and in front of the ocean, staring at the night sky. Ginkoneko could only see a cape covering her back and her glowing hair.  
  
'Who could she be?', she thought.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"No way, Silver Light is...", she whispered, then she called again. "Silver Light?"  
  
Still no respose. Nobody dared to speak, it was all too confusing.  
  
"Tsunami, why isn't she responding?"  
  
"She knows we're here.", Tsunami said. "She knows she can't ignore you forever, or hide the truth."  
  
Just then, without warning, Silver Light spoke. "Tsunami, I thought I told you not to cross my path again." She didn't turned to look at them.  
  
"I know that you still hate me.", Tsunmai said. "But, I had to do it, Ginkoneko deserves to know the truth once and for all. And she deserves to know it from you, it's not my place."  
  
Silver Light stayed silent. She and Tsunami were the only one talking at the moment.  
  
"You completely changed your life since that day. You turned into a different person and tried to forget everything, but it was too much to forget, wasn't it?", Tsunami frowned.  
  
"Shut up.", Silver Light mut ered.  
  
'What are they talking about?', Ginkoneko thought.  
  
"You know that what I say is true!", Tsunami continued. "You even changed your name. Why don't you ell her the truth?! Why don't you,..."  
  
"Don't say it.", Silver Light whispered softly.  
  
"...Ryoko?"  
  
"Huh?", Ginkoneko gasped and looked at the back of her nekcklace, the name 'Ryoko' written in the back of the silver moon.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!", Silver Light screamed.  
  
Her reaction to the name surprised everyone even more. She finally turned around, an angry expression on her face. Her clothes were almost the same as Tsunami's, and there was a strange symbol on her forehead, it look like three golden gems.  
  
"Don't call me that! That woman died!", she yelled.  
  
"Will you tell her truth?', Tsunami said calmly. "Or should I tell her?"  
  
Silver Light's expression calmed. She looked at Tsunami seriously.  
  
"I'll tell her.". she said.  
  
"Could somebody tell me what's going on?", Ginkoneko said exaspperated. "Who are you?!"  
  
"I am the woman you've been drawing since childhood.", Ginkoneko stayed silent. "I am the one that's been saving you from the mysterious attacks." Ginkoneko was shocked and speechless. "I am the one the roaming ghost of the forest, the creator of the lament, but I'm not really a ghost. I'm a goddess, the most powerful of them all. You know me as Silver Light.", she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. "But my real name is Ryoko Hakubi and I'm your mother, Koneko-chan."  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	11. Chapter 10: Scars from the Past

Ginkoneko Hikari By Saiyan Moon Goddess   
  
Chapter 10: Scars from the Past   
  
Everyone stared at Ryoko, speechless. Silver Light is really Ryoko Hakubi, Ginkoneko's mother, a goddess, the mysterious woman that Ginkoneko always drew, the one that always saved her from the attacks, the roaming "ghost" of the forest, and the one that gave her and Trunks their necklaces.   
  
Ginkoneko was now staring at her mother, her real mother, the one that left her at Haiku's care. She had been in front of her all along. And it was obvious. They were physically alike, except that Ryoko's hair was spiky instead of cascading down her shoulders, Ryoko's eyes were pure silver instead of gold, and Ryoko's skin was cold and deadly pale instead of fair and warm. Not to mention that Ginkoneko had no idea what that symbol on her mother's forehead means.   
  
After minutes of silence, Ryoko spoke.   
  
"I know that I have a lot of explaining to do, especially to my daughter.", she said. "But let's go somewhere else."   
  
Ryoko's eyes glowed white, along with her body. And in a flash, everyone was gone.   
  
In another flash, they reappeared again, but in a different place. They looked at their surroundings. The sky was completely black with millions of stars, the ground was white and filled with small craters   
  
"Where am I?", said a voice.   
  
Everyone then noticed that Bulma was with them. Bra went to her.   
  
"Mom? What are you doing here?", asked her.   
  
"I don't know. I was waiting for you back at Capsule Corp., and then I'm suddenly here. What is this place?"   
  
"Look around you.", Tsunami said.   
  
Bulma did as she was told and glanced at the sky, she noticed something was missing.   
  
"Hey, where's the moon?"   
  
"Look over there, woman.", Vegeta said.   
  
Everyone looked at the direction Vegeta was looking at, and they gasped. They saw a giant blue and green sphere in the sky.   
  
"It's...the planet Earth!", Bra said.   
  
"But, that means that...", Ginkoneko said.   
  
"We're on the moon.", Tsunami said.   
  
"But, how can that be?", Goten said. "The moon has no gravity or oxygen."   
  
"That's a good observation, Goten.", said Tsunami, smiling a little. "Ryoko gave the moon an atmosphere of oxygen and gravity, like the Earth. You don't have to worry."   
  
Without saying a word, Ryoko started walking away. Tsunami followed her, and the others did too.   
  
After a few minutes of walking, Ryoko stopped, the others behind her. A glowing crystal ball appeared in front of her and floated in front of her face. The others watched as Ryoko placed her hands on each side of her crystal ball and they glowed white. A blast of wind surrounded them, and out of nowhere, a giant castle appeared in front of them. Everyone, except Ryoko and Tsunami, were shocked and speechless.   
  
The castle was enormous, about the size of two football courts and as high as a skyscraper. Decorated in silver and gold, moons and stars. It was beautiful and it glowed with moonlight.   
  
The crystal ball in front of Ryoko disappeared and she calmly walked into the castle as its giant doors opened by themselves. Tsunami and the others followed her. Ginkoneko, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Vegeta, and Bulma looked around in awe. Inside this giant palace they were as small as ants. The ceiling was painted all black with silver moons and stars that glowed, but that wasn't enough light for the enormous room. They could bearly see, Ryoko's eyes were glowing all the time, showing that darkness didn't affect her a bit.   
  
'Wow, she lives alone in this huge place?', Bra thought.   
  
Everything was empty and silent, the only thing they heard were Ryoko's footsteps and the sound of running water. There was a giant fountain in front of the castle's entrance when they came in, it was decorated with angel statues, moons and stars, and it was about 12 feet tall. It was the most beautiful fountain they had ever seen.   
  
Indeed, the castle was beautiful, inside and out. But it was dark, it had no windows, and it was empty. The atmosphere felt cold and sad, silent. Nobody spoke a word as they followed Ryoko through a corridor. Even if they had millions of questions to ask, nobody talked.   
  
Ginkoneko felt uncomfortable in that place, and Trunks noticed. She was lost in her thoughts, staring at the floor, her face emotionless. Trunks held his wife close to him, he stared at the woman leading the group, the one that called herself Ginkoneko's mother. Trunks had a few doubts. Indeed, Ginkoneko and Ryoko look alike and their voices are the same, but he was still confused.   
  
Ginkoneko was even more confused. Her mother had been found, she had been close to her all along. Silver Light, no....Ryoko, she had given her that silver moon necklace. It made little sense, no doubt that necklace was hers, but what about Trunks' necklace? His necklace said "Tenchi" on the back of the golden medal. If Ryoko gave it to him, could the necklace had belong to....   
  
Her thoughts were broken as she heard the sound of a door opening. She woke up from her trance and looked up. Ryoko went inside a large room, the others followed her.   
  
The room was almost completely empty, but it had lots of luxurious furniture in the center. Everyone sat down, Tsunami and Ryoko sat next to each other, thought Ryoko kept some distance from Tsunami. The others sat in front of them. Nobody spoke, so Tsunami took word.   
  
"Ginkoneko, if you have questions, it is your right to ask them.", she said.   
  
Ginkoneko took a deep breath, and spoke, with difficulty. She stared at Ryoko.   
  
"W-Why?....Why did you left me?", she asked.   
  
"I had to.", said Ryoko, her face emotionless. "If I had not left you with Haiku, you would've never had a normal life."   
  
"I don't understand."   
  
"That's just it.", said Ryoko. "You could never understand the situation, since you forgot."   
  
"What did I forget?", said Ginkoneko. "Who am I?"   
  
"Your real name is Ginkoneko Masaki Hakubi.", said Ryoko.   
  
"What about these necklaces?", said Trunks.   
  
"That silver moon necklace was mine.", said Ryoko. "Your father gave it to me as a wedding present. And Trunks' necklace is the one I gave him as a wedding present."   
  
"Who is my father then?", said Ginkoneko. "And where is he?"   
  
"Your father was Tenchi Masaki.", Ryoko's expression changed slightly as she said the name. "He is....dead."   
  
"That's what you said about her mother last time.", said Trunks. "And her mother turned out to be you."   
  
"Ryoko is not lying.", said Tsunami. "Tenchi died a long time ago."   
  
"How?", Ginkoneko said, looking sad. "I want to know."   
  
Ryoko's hands tighten into fists and shook a little. No one, but Ginkoneko and Tsunami, noticed. Ryoko then seemed to change the subject.   
  
"After I gave you to Haiku, I never abandoned you.", she said. "I visited you every day, but stayed invisible. Nobody was supposed to see me. I was like a ghost, or probably a guardian tenshi. I always watched you as you played in the forest, I saw you when you went to school, everything. Every night, I stayed in your room and watched you sleep, and you would never notice....Then one night, I sat in front of your window and stared at the night sky. I was alone, until you came in. You had just finished eating dinner (The prologue). But what surprised me the most is that you saw me. I had let my guard down and dropped my invisibility. I thought you would scream and run away from me, but you didn't. You accepted me and called me tenshi. From that day on, I was never invisible to you again. We played games together and had lots of fun. You thought I was your guardian tenshi, and you were right. But three years later....I decided it was better for you to not see me again. Haiku had found out that you were playing and talking about a woman that appeared at night, and she was beginning to worry about you. So I gave you one last present before saying goodbye. And I erased your memories of me. So you didn't remember who gave you your favorite necklace."   
  
"What about me?", asked Trunks.   
  
Ryoko turned to Trunks. "I am a goddess, Trunks. I know everything. So I knew from the very beginning that you and Ginkoneko would fall in love with each other and marry. I wanted to be sure that you would be good enough for her, so I visited you and got to know you when I wasn't with Ginkoneko. You and I met when you were 7 years old, just like Koneko. When you saw me for the first time, you didn't call me tenshi like Koneko did, you called me megami. You said I was the most beautiful creature you had ever seen."   
  
Trunks blushed.   
  
"I found out you were the most mischievous boy I had ever met.", Ryoko continued. "You were always causing trouble. And you almost told you best friend Goten about me, but I made you promise not to do it. You considered me your second best friend, and we had lots of fun together, in your way that is. So you and I always spared together. I always won, my moves always surprised you. And you were a great kid. But then Vegeta almost discovered me one day, so I decided to disappear again. I gave you your necklace before erasing your memories of me. I'm not surprised you don't remember."   
  
"You're right, I don't.", said Trunks.   
  
"Ryoko, I want to know what is this dark force that everyone is talking about.", said Ginkoneko.   
  
"His name is Shi.", said Ryoko. "He is a powerful entity capable of destroying the universe. It all started the day you were born. Shi came out of nowhere, saying he was looking for the one with silver hair. I had no idea what he was talking about at that time, but I knew he was evil. He brought three minions with him. Each one more powerful than the last. Yoko, Katu, and Kumichi. Yoko called herself the mistress of darkness, she was the second strongest of the group. A real bitch. She destroyed planet Jurai, where your father's royal bloodline came."   
  
"My father was a prince?", asked Ginkoneko.   
  
"Yes, the first crown prince of planet Jurai, but he never went for the throne.", said Ryoko. "So Ayeka, his grandpa's half sister and first crown princess of Jurai, took the throne when he proposed marriage to me. She and I were rivals for Tenchi's love."   
  
"I don't get it.", said Goten. "If she's his grandpa's sister, she must be way older than him."   
  
"Oh yes, she was.", said Ryoko. "Ayeka and I were the same age. Both of us were 2017 years old."   
  
Everyone's mouth dropped open. Ryoko and Tsunami were not surprised by this.   
  
"You look stupid like that, you know.", said Ryoko, still emotionless. "My mother was 20,000 years old and Sasami, Ayeka's little sister, was about 700 years old, but she looked like an eleven year old, and my mother Washu always had the body of a twelve year old. As for Ayeka and me, we could also control our age and looked like 17 years old. My other friends, the Galaxy Police officers Mihoshi and Kiyone, I don't know how old they were. But let's drop that subject. As I was saying, Yoko destroyed planet Jurai right after Ayeka left to visit planet Earth. Ayeka didn't know what happened until she reached planet Earth, but it was too late. Yoko was waiting for her when she landed. She destroyed her ship and crew, and almost killed Ayeka. She narrowly escaped her vicious attack and went to the Masaki shrine, her guardians, Azaka and Kamidake were destroyed. She was the only survivor. While this was happening, Kumichi, the weakest of the trio, was destroying other planets, including the Galaxy Police Headquarters, where Mihoshi and Kiyone worked. When that happened, they were heading to Earth too, so they found out when they were landing because they called HQ and didn't receive any answer. Kumichi attacked them as well. Kiyone made it out alive, but her partner Mihoshi was killed. Mihoshi was an airheaded blonde that always gave Kiyone bad luck, but her death still made Kiyone very sad. They were good friends. Kiyone barely made it to the Masaki house."   
  
"When did all of this happen?", said Ginkoneko.   
  
"It happened thousands of years ago.", said Ryoko. "The same day you were born." Ginkoneko looked puzzled. Ryoko continued. "When Ayeka and Kiyone arrived at the Masaki house, only Sasami and my mother Washu were there. Tenchi and I had left for the city to do some shopping and spend some time together. We were having a lot of fun, when we came across Katu, the strongest of the trio. He started attacking the city. Then Shi appeared right in front of us, the very first thing he said was: 'I am looking for the one with silver hair.' I was confused by this, but he seemed to be getting closer to me. Tenchi tried to protect me, but he was defeated easily by Shi. I managed to teleport both of us away from that area and into a far away city, but just then we had to rush to a hospital. I gave birth to Ginkoneko there. But Shi followed us to that city, he started attacking there with his minions. I took my baby from the nursery, and with Tenchi I teleported us away from the hospital seconds before it blew up. We couldn't do anything for the people there. Then Shi did something unexpected, he destroyed the sun, and Earth became dark and cold. We made it back to the Masaki house with Ryo-ohki's help. My spaceship, she took us there because it was too far away, I couldn't get all of us there. After mother told us what happened, she told me a secret about herself, and it involved me. She revealed to me that she was a goddess, and I am too. But there was more to this than I thought. There was a hidden power in me that I couldn't control. That power was given to me by a special goddess that left her position a long time ago to become a mortal. She left her power to give it to a goddess she would choose and that power would go to her as soon as she was born. That goddess was Silver Light, the most pure, beautiful, and powerful goddess of them all. Now that I knew that power was given to me, I felt like I was cursed. That incredible power attracted the most powerful evil in the universe. I was the most powerful being in the universe. What for? It was a power I couldn't even control, and if I didn't control it soon, planet Earth was doomed."   
  
"And what happened next?", asked Ginkoneko, very anxious to know.   
  
"Tenchi, Kiyone, Ayeka, and myself fought with Shi and his minions.", said Ryoko. "But they were too strong for us, we were always defeated. I trained and tried to control my hidden power, but I couldn't bring it out. Earth was being destroyed piece by piece, and when Shi's minions got bored of destroying everything on Earth, they went to other different planets and destroyed them. It went like this for many years. We couldn't stop them. I trained Ginkoneko so she could join us in battle. But eventually, all the planets of the universe were annihilated, only planet Earth was left. All the plants and animals died on Earth because of the sun's destruction; all water sources were frozen. Humans who didn't die during Shi's attacks, died because of no food or cold. When Ginkoneko was two years old, Shi found the Masaki house and attacked. Tenchi's father and grandpa were killed. We killed Kumichi, but Ayeka, Kiyone, and Ryo-ohki died too, our team of warriors was cut short. Tenchi, Ginkoneko, my mother, Sasami, and myself were left. We ran into my mother's lab to escape, but it was still not enough to get away from Shi. When Ginkoneko was seven, there was no living creature left in the universe but us. Later on, Yoko killed Sasami, and we killed her. Then................."   
  
Ryoko stayed silent for a moment. Her emotionless expression was changing. She shook slightly and looked away from the others.   
  
"I can't remember what happened next.", she lied and looked back at the others, emotionless again. "It's been a long time. Please excuse me, I'll let Tsunami tell you the rest."   
  
Without saying another word or waiting for anyone to protest, Ryoko stood up and left the room. Everyone stared as she left, then turned to Tsunami.   
  
"Why did she do that?", said Bra.   
  
"Ryoko didn't really forget what happened next.", said Tsunami. "She has tried to forget, but it's too much. She just doesn't want to talk about it."   
  
"You mean she just left you that duty to carry on your shoulders?", Ginkoneko said.   
  
"And I deserve it too.", said Tsunami.   
  
"Why?", said Ginkoneko.   
  
"Please, let me explain.", said Tsunami. "Ryoko hates me, and I don't blame her. It was part of my fault why everything that happened to her. You see, after Sasami died, Ryoko fought with Yoko. Ryoko was almost killed during the fight, but Tenchi came just in time to save her. They killed Yoko, but Ryoko came out seriously injured. The day after that, Tenchi and Ginkoneko fought with Katu while Ryoko stayed with Washu, she was too injured to fight. Without Ryoko, Tenchi and Ginkoneko didn't stand a chance. Katu killed Tenchi, and Ginkoneko went on a rampage. She couldn't control her rage, but she became vicious and powerful enough to kill Katu, or at least it seemed that way. Ryoko appeared on the battlefield later. She had sensed what happened and went out even if Washu tried to stop her. When she arrived, Katu attacked Ginkoneko from behind, he was still alive. Ryoko saved her from the attack and it got her instead. Ryoko had enough strength to kill the almost dead Katu and collapsed. Now Ryoko was really out, unable to fight. Washu and Ginkoneko stayed in their hidden place. But then the worst thing happened.......Shi found their hideout, and Ryoko was still out. He killed Washu. Ginkoneko tried to wake up Ryoko, but she didn't move. Ryoko woke up with Ginkoneko's screams, and she saw her little girl right before she was killed."   
  
Ginkoneko paled. She died? But she was standing right there. Ginkoneko was completely confused. It's like she had two childhoods. She didn't remember any of this.   
  
"At that last death, Ryoko's rage was released.", Tsunami continued. "All her pain and rage were enough to release her hidden power. That's when she changed physically into a mirror image of Silver Light, and she turned into a goddess. But her power spread without control. It destroyed what was left of planet Earth and the universe, it destroyed Shi, and she thought it would kill her too. That's what she wanted, but it didn't happen. She still lived after that, without a single scratch. Her power made her immortal. Tokimi and I, we're Washu's sisters and goddesses as well, but we didn't help them in their struggle to save the universe. We found Ryoko floating in empty space, unconscious. And we brought her to the Goddess Realm with us. When she came to, Tokimi and I told her what happened. She hated us for not helping them, and cursed us especially because of something I told her."   
  
"What was that?", Trunks said.   
  
"Silver Light was the most powerful goddess of them all.", said Tsunami. "But her inmense purity made her hate violence more than anyone. Tokimi considered her weak in mind and never accepted her as a real goddess. Silver Light once fought with Shi. He was an evil that could never run free, the most powerful of all. But his power never matched Silver Light's and he was defeated. He swore to return and steal Silver Light's power. Silver Light decided to leave her position as goddess and sent her incredible power away. She and Washu got along very well, she trusted Washu with everything she got. So she told Washu that her power would appear in one of her descendants. She knew that Washu wanted to be mortal too, so she would choose one of her descendants and give it her power. After Silver Light died, her spirit still watched over Washu, she saw how she lost her first son, who didn't interest her much. Then Ryoko was created. Silver Light apparently got very interested in her and gave her the power, but it would stay dormant inside of her. Shi came back years later and felt her power, that attracted him to Ryoko. And the horror started. Tokimi and I convinced Ryoko to create a new universe with us. When we did, Ryoko created a new planet Earth and she created planet Vegeta with the saiyans, warriors like her.", That really got everyone's attention. "She knew the saiyans were bloodthirsty people, but she knew that something good would come out. Then she did something even I didn't expect.... ....She restored Ginkoneko to life with her goddess power, about 40,000 years after creating the new universe."   
  
"WHAT?!!", everyone yelled.   
  
"Ryoko didn't want her daughter's life to end the way it did.", said Tsunami. "So she waited for a signal. She wanted her to have a happy life, since she grew in a dark and cold world. She wanted her to fall in love with a man that would love her back. Then she saw a vision of a grown up Ginkoneko married to Trunks. That was her signal and Ginkoneko was reborn. Ryoko created her inside of herself and gave birth to her all over again. She wanted it to be that way. And since she was a goddess she didn't have any pain. Tokimi didn't approve her decision, but Ryoko didn't care. About a week later, she went to Earth and left her baby there. It was a stormy night on Earth when she left."   
  
Everyone stayed silent. Then Tsunami stood up.   
  
"Everyone is free to look around the palace.", said Tsunami. "I need to talk to Ginkoneko alone." She turned to Ginkoneko. "Koneko, please follow me."   
  
Ginkoneko stood up, and Trunks did too. He held her hand tightly, a determined look on his face.   
  
"Just wait a minute.", he said. "If Ginkoneko is going, then I am going too."   
  
"I need to be alone with her.", said Tsunami. "Please stay here."   
  
"No.", said Ginkoneko. "Let him come."   
  
Tsunami sighed, she couldn't insist with those two. "Okay, both of you follow me."   
  
Tsunami, Ginkoneko, and Trunks left the room. Tsunami lead the couple through a long corridor.   
  
"You see Koneko.", said Tsunami. "One of the main reasons Ryoko hates me and Tokimi is because when Shi attacked and started destroying Earth, Washu called us and asked for our help to stop him. I wanted to help her, she was our sister. But Tokimi refused to help and forbade me to help either. Tokimi is too faithful to the goddesses' rules. 'Once a goddess becomes mortal, she's not our concern.' That's what Tokimi said. She said that it was mortal's battle and the goddesses had nothing to do with it. That t ey brought that battle on themselves for keeping Silver Light's power. So I couldn't do anything to help them. I let Tokimi control me. After Ryoko created the new universe with us, she came to this palace. This palace once belong to Silver Light. She was the goddess of the moon. Ryoko created that crystal ball you saw when you arrived here. That crystal ball is a window to the planet Earth. As the years passed by, she watched over planet Earth with her crystal ball, never coming out of her dark room and never saying a word. She never spoke to me or Tokimi, everytime I tried to talk to her, she ignored me or told me to get away from her. She always kept that necklace close to her. The one that once belong to Tenchi, and hers. Those necklaces were the only things she had left that reminded her of her lost family. She tried to ignore the bad memories, but they keep hauting her. She never sleeps, sometimes she doesn't even eat, thought she doesn't need it. She knows that Shi came back to life and he's out there somewhere, so she wished to the dragon to be mortal. Ryoko is tired of being a goddess, it's something she never asked for, something she didn't want. All the bad memories keep eating her on the inside. She seperated herself into two personalities: the tough one and the emotional one. She tried to keep the tough personality in control, so that her bad memories wouldn't bother her. But it's not that easy, her emotional side got stronger when she met Tenchi. I often visit her even if she doesn't want to see me, and I can hear her crying in her room. Ryoko kept telling herself that she died that day, that she was another person. She even changed her name into Silver Light. Ryoko looks exactly like Silver Light did when I last saw her. Silver Light was the most beautiful of all goddesses. She had long silver hair that touched the floor tied in two tails, like me, her skin was fair white like the snow, thought Ryoko's skin became very pale, and her eyes were pure silver, but they held such a beautiful glow of kindness and love. Ryoko doesn't have that glow in her eyes, her eyes lost all life and are filled with anguish. She has been throught too much. And she often roamed through the forest on Earth, calling herself a roaming ghost."   
  
They walked until they reached the far end the corridor, they stopped in front of two big double doors to the left. Tsunami turned to the couple and motioned them to stay quiet. Then she opened one of the doors slightly and turned to Ginkoneko.   
  
"Koneko, look inside.", she said.   
  
Ginkoneko approached the door quietly, and peeked inside. She saw Ryoko. She was changing her clothes. When she took of her goddess robes, leaving only her underwear, Ginkoneko let out a short, horrified gasp. Ryoko's body was completely covered in deep scars. Also, she barely noticed that Ryoko was crying. She wasn't making a sound, but Ginkoneko could see the tears running down her cheeks as she put on a blue shirt. When finished changing clothes, Ryoko disappeared. Ginkoneko turned to Tsunami.   
  
"Where did she go?", she asked.   
  
"To Earth.", said Tsunami. "That's the only place she goes to besides this palace."   
  
"What about those scars?", said Ginkoneko.   
  
"Those scars were made during her battles against Shi and his minions.", said Tsunami. "She decided not to heal them because they remind her of all she had to endure."   
  
"I thought she didn't want to remember all that.", said Ginkoneko.   
  
"She doesn't, but those scars remind her that she's strong and can endure any pain. Anyone would be surprised that she hasn't gone insane after everything she went through."   
  
"Even after everything you told me, Tsunami, I still can't believe that all of that happened.", said Ginkoneko.   
  
"And I'm not surprised that you don't.", Tsunami said. "Follow me."   
  
Tsunami entered Ryoko's room, followed by Ginkoneko and Trunks. Tsunami lead them to a crystal ball floating in the middle of the room and stopped in front of it.   
  
"This is Ryoko's crystal ball.", said Tsunami. "She doesn't like anyone to touch it, but either way, the crystal ball only reacts to her. I don't know what could happen if you touch it, Ginkoneko. It might react to you, since you're Ryoko's daughter."   
  
Tsunami and Trunks looked at Ginkoneko as she stared at the crystal ball. Then she nodded.   
  
"Okay, let's see what this thing can do.", she said.   
  
"I'll have to leave you alone.", said Tsunami and she left the room.   
  
Trunks grabbed Ginkoneko's hand and she turned to him, looking at him in the eyes.   
  
"Whatever you have to face, Koneko-chan, you won't face it alone.", he said gently.   
  
Ginkoneko smiled. "Thank you Trunks-chan. I'll remember that."   
  
They both turned to the crystal ball, Ginkoneko reached out her hand to touch it. If the crystal ball reacted to her, maybe Trunks would feel it too since they're holding hands.   
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	12. Chapter 11: The Past Can't Be Changed, T...

Ginkoneko Hikari By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 11: The Past Can't Be Changed, The Future Can  
  
Ginkoneko and Trunks were sucked into the glowing crystal ball. After a few seconds they were thrown back out of it, literally. They fell to the cold, hard floor, away from each other.  
  
Trunks groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. A headache threatened to start. He glanced at Ginkoneko as he remembered, what he saw. Inmense shock covered his features.  
  
"Koneko..." was all he managed to say.  
  
Ginkoneko lay on the floor with her eyes wide open, staring at the dark ceiling above her. She stayed motionless.  
  
"Koneko-chan."  
  
Trunks crawled over to his young wife and reached out to touch her face, which now look very pale. Suddenly the silver-haired woman sat up and stood up slowly, ignoring her husband.  
  
"Koneko?"  
  
Trunks stood up as well. Then he saw it. Her golden eyes were sparkling with tears, which ran uncontrollably down her cheeks. She didn't blink. (s the demi-saiyan reached out to touched her again, Ginkoneko swerved and ran out of the large room as fast as she could.  
  
"KONEKO!"  
  
On her way out, Ginkoneko accidently hit the floating crystal ball with her arm. The crystal ball lost its balance and fell to the floor. It shattered into thousands of small pieces. Ryoko's crystal ball was ruined, but it wasn't as broken as Ginkoneko's heart.  
  
Ginkoneko ran aimlessly through the giant palace. She cried and cried and didn't even know where she was heading. Until she saw someone standing in her path. It was Tsunami. She stopped in front of the goddess. Tsunami looked at her with guilt and sympathy as she spoke.  
  
"You saw everything." she said.  
  
Ginkoneko nodded, somehow she didn't have enough strength to talk. There was silence. After about two minutes, Ginkoneko found the strength to use her vocal cords once again.  
  
"Where is she?" her voice came out in a low, hoarse whisper.  
  
Tsunami nodded to her. "Please try to talk some sense into her. You're the only one who can.   
  
Right now is when you need each other the most."  
  
As soon as she said that, Ginkoneko disappeared in thin air.  
  
She reappeared again in what looked like a forest. She felt a weak ki nearby and followed it. She came to the edge of a very small cliff, and Ryoko was sitting on the edge. Her legs hang on the cliff's edge, her hands rested on her knees as she stared at the bright moon in the sky, keeping her back to Ginkoneko. Obviously she was hidding her ki.  
  
When Ginkoneko took another step foward, Ryoko stood up. Silence...She slowly turned around and faced her daughter. Her face was blank, but Ginkoneko could see she had been crying. Her eyes were slightly red and tear-stained, the tears that already escaped her eyes had dried in her cheeks by the cold wind blowing. Ryoko gave her a knowing stare and opened her arms in front of her, welcoming. Ginkoneko didn't say a word. She ran to her mother and hugged her. Ryoko embraced her and Ginkoneko sobbed quietly, crying on her shoulder. Neither of them talked. The silver goddess stroke Ginkoneko's back comfortingly, then stroke her head and held her closer.  
  
Ginkoneko held on to her mother, afraid that if she let go, she would leave. She's the only one she had from her past life. Ryoko, the survivor, who had been alone for 40,000 years. Ginkoneko mentally asked herself how could Ryoko stand so many years of loneliness, but she might as well not ask. She didn't want to make her remember the hell she went through. And who knows what other horrible things will happen when Shi comes back. Will she lose her mother again? She's mortal now, she could die if Shi is more powerful than before. Will she lose Trunks, her love? What about her friends?  
  
And Ryoko, for the first time in 40 millenias, felt warm.  
  
Back at the palace, Trunks had rejoined the others. They all waited for Ginkoneko to come back. Later, the door to the room opened and everyone looked up, but it was Tsunami who looked back at them.  
  
"Tsunami, where's Koneko?", Trunks asked.  
  
"She went back to the Earth." Everyone gasped, but before anyone could speak she continued. "She's with Ryoko right now. We have to give them some time alone. There's something important I have to ask of you."  
  
Everyone stayed silent, so she continued.  
  
"Shi is coming back to try and take Ryoko's power again. He has no interest in Ginkoneko's power, but since she's Ryoko's daughter, she's in terrible danger as well. Apparently, when Shi died by Ryoko's 'suicide' attack, his soul managed to excape before he could be send to hell. He came back to the living world. The only way he knew to come back to life was to possess a lving body, but since he destroyed all life in the universe, he was to roam around it until he could find someone. Many years after the new universe was created, Shi went to the nearest planet and possessed the body of a young saiyan. With Shi inside of him, he became even more powerful and reached a level called Super Saiyan. Shi used that power to try and destroy a whole planet. Shi immediately searched for a way into the Goddess Realm. When he didn't find any, he continued to destroy all life on the planet to lure Ryoko out. She battled Shi and won. Then, when she was about to kill him, he threw himself into a black hole. Ryoko left him. In his new body he didn't have the power to escape a black hole, so he would be trapped until he died from his injuries. After Ginkoneko was first attacked by Shi, Ryoko and I found out what happened. He had survived the battle with Ryoko and became powerful enough to escape the black hole he was trapped in for thousands of years. Since he lived far more than saiyans did, his being inside the saiyan body made it live longer. He doesn't look a day old from the day he fought with Ryoko."  
  
She took a deep breath. "He seeks revenge on Ryoko. I'm just asking for your help in this war against Shi. He's too powerful right now, maybe as powerful as Ryoko, so the more help we have, the more changes we'll have of winning. What do you say?"  
  
Trunks stood up, looking very serious. "I'm in." The others too.   
  
"You can count on me. Nobody will hurt my best friend or her mother." said Bra.  
  
"Me too. And I'll talk to dad. He can help." said Goten.  
  
Vegeta snorted, crossed his arms, and nodded.  
  
Tsunami nodded. "As soon as Ginkoneko and Ryoko come back, you'll begin your training. You cannot defeat Shi as you are now."  
  
"Mother, have you really not seen father for 40,000 years?"  
  
Ryoko and Ginkoneko sat next to each other on the edge of the cliff. Ginkoneko's head rested on her mother's shoulder while Ryoko had her right arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. They both stared at the moon.  
  
"Not really." replied Ryoko. "A few years after I helped creating this universe, I started dreaming of him. Not every night, but I saw him. Those dreams were memories from before you were born. From the day I met Tenchi to the day I found out I was pregnant of you. Sometimes those dreams turned into nightmares, changing into my memories of when I fought Shi and his minions. When I had those nightmares, I refused to sleep and dedicated my time to watch my two favorite planets: The Earth and Vegeta. For me, watching the saiyans fight and destroy things was a way to relieve my anger, and when I watched the beautiful planet Earth, I just wanted peace. When the humans created many wars amongst themselves it didn't surprise me. Humans were primitive and hungry for power. Few of them tried to achieve world peace, but if the human race didn't change, that could be almost imposible. I always prefered when the wars ended."  
  
"So dad and the others are in heaven, right?" said Ginkoneko. "I wish I could see them again. But what's gonna happen now? Shi i! coming back, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, we should go back to the moon. You and your friends have training to do."  
  
"What kind of training?"  
  
"In the state you al! are now you're not eve! powerful enough to face me. So!if you go against Shi right now it would be suicide."  
  
Ryoko stood up and offered a hand to Ginkoneko. Ginkoneko grabbed her hand and stood to her feet as well.  
  
"Let's go back." Ryoko placed her hand on Ginkoneko's shoulder and they both disappeared.  
  
Tsunami stood up from her seat and glanced at the door. She smiled.  
  
"They're back." she said. The Z gang looked up as the door opened and Ryoko and Ginkoneko entered the room.  
  
"Ginkoneko, are you alright now?" Trunks asked as his wife stood still.  
  
Ginkoneko nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm ready." she said.  
  
"Where are you gong to train?" said Bulma.  
  
Tsunami turned to her and went to say something, but Ryoko interrupted her.  
  
"Let Goku lead the way." she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Good luck, Tsunami said, and with a wave of her hand, everyone, but herself, disappeared.  
  
As soon as everyone was back on the Earth, they went to Goku's house. Then, along with him and ChiChi (who insisted to come along), went to Dende's place in the sky. After telling Dende and Popo about their situation, they let them use the Room of Time and Space (Did I spell that right? If I didn't, tell me and I'll fix it.) Ryoko and Ginkoneko went first. They started training immediately.  
  
"Give me your best shot." said Ryoko.  
  
Ginkoneko flew to her and delivered the first blow, but Ryoko dodged it and gave one of her own to the girl's gut. She was sent flying a few feet before she regained her balance. She held her stomach and gasped for air.  
  
'My God! She's so strong and fast!'  
  
Ryoko teleported in front of her. "Looks like we have a lot of training to be done. You're too slow kitten. Are your powers and inteligence as bad as this too?" she mocked her.  
  
Ginkoneko glared at her mother. "How can you say that?"  
  
"Don't make me think that you're not worthy of being my daughter. Or is it true?" Ryoko smirked.  
  
"Why you-!!" Ginkoneko delivered another punch, with more speed this time. Her mother was still too fast and she got knocked back again, more hardly this time.   
  
Ryoko floated above her. "And don't let you anger blind you. I'm not going to have any mercy with you. I'm planning on toughing you up."  
  
Ginkoneko got up slowly, still glaring. She looks up at the goddess with a determined look.  
  
"So be it!" She lunged again.  
  
Punch after punch, kick after kick, and blast after blast, the goddess and her daughter trained hard. They even used their light sabers. Ginkoneko ended up with a lot of bruises, but she was proud that she managed to give a few bruises to her mother herself.   
  
'Mom is so strong. Not even Trunks, who was the hardest to take down for me, has ever been so...tough.' she winced as she touched her wounded shoulder. It felt like it was on fire. 'She's probably still training.' Right now, Ryoko was nowhere in sight. She has left Ginkoneko alone in a room and healed only her serious injuries. Ginkoneko smiled a little. 'Nobody has ever been so hard on me in a fight. In training, Trunks was always going easy on me. But mother doesn't do that.....I think I like it.' She lay on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko trained by herself. Even with all the power, fighting skills, and cunning she had, she still felt somewhat, unsatisfied. She wanted to be at her best.  
  
'I failed them all before. I CAN'T let it happen AGAIN!' Ryoko thought as she pushed herself harder. But something still plagued her mind,...memories...of the one she loves. A tear escaped her eye. 'Tenchi.'  
  
Lord Enma was busy working as usual, when a knocking came to his door.  
  
"Who is it? I'm busy!" he said.  
  
A man entered the room with a paper in hand. "Lord Enma, I have a letter for you. It's very important!"  
  
Enma took the letter and read it. His eyes widened and he turned to the man, glaring. "Is this person serious?! Who sent this?!" he demanded.  
  
"I forgot his name, sorry sir. But he has one of the all powerfull goddesses at his side. I don't think it's wise to turn down his request."  
  
Enma sighed, feeling defeated. His word was nothing against the Goddesses' word. "Very well, if this a direct order from the Goddess Realm, I can't refuse."  
  
DREAM   
  
Ginkoneko saw the broken house once again.  
  
'Home.' she thought. 'I can't believe it ended up like this. So this was our old house when Shi destroyed us all.'  
  
The younger version of herself appeared beside her. Ginkoneko turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Surprisingly, the girl smiled. "Mummy came back, right?"  
  
The older girl nodded. "Yes, she's back. And now I remembered who I really am."  
  
"I always wondered about something....Um...why didn't you wish Haiku back to life with the dragon balls since her death wasn't natural?"  
  
At that, memories of her foster mother came back to Ginkoneko and her eyes filled with tears of sorrow. She looks away from the little one. "I...I couldn't do that to her. She.........She was going to die anyway."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You see, Haiku's life period was going to be a short one. She had cancer."  
  
"How come I never knew?" said the little girl.  
  
The tears fell. "With treatment, Haiku only had a few years to live, and she insisted that I lived my life as if she did¬'t have the fatal illness. That¬something like that could happen to anyone and that it shouldn't ruin our happiness. Around my friends, I acted as if nothing was wrong, but when Haiku died, a big question plagued me forever: 'Was it better that she died in the car accident or was it better that she died of the cancer?' I never found an answer to that."  
  
The girl went over and hugged her older self tighly on the waist. "It'll be okay." she said in a soft voice.  
  
Ginkoneko bent over and hugged the little one back.  
  
Koneko-chan.  
  
Ginkoneko almost jumped out of her skin as she heard someone whispering her name. The little girl suddenly pulled away from her and turned to look behind her. Ginkoneko looked up and saw a bright light in front of them.  
  
"What-?"  
  
The little girl's eyes filled with joyous tears. "It's..."  
  
Do not worry, you wont fight alone.  
  
END DREAM  
  
Ryoko suddenly stopped training as she felt a familiar presence nearby. But as soon as the feeling came, it was gone. Shrugging, she continued training.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


End file.
